Where the Lines Overlap
by MajinCammy
Summary: Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college. I warn you now, Mallie sex inside.  You have been warned.  Arizona and Callie will eventually end up together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: I warn you now, Mallie sex inside. You have been warned. MALLIE SEX INSIDE. As I wrote this, I felt like I was crossing a line. LOL Arizona and Callie will eventually get together, I don't know how long it will take. I have no idea why I came up with this idea, but I wrote and my LJ person ( greys_ajunkie ) pushed me to publish it. I like comments, even comments where you yell at me for the MALLIE sex that takes place. Okay, yeah, this is awkward… 

"Are you seriously going to go out with just Mark tonight?" Arizona Robbins sighed and she leaned back in her chair and pushed herself away from the desk in front of her. Her computer was making whirling noises in the background as it saved the monstrosity that was her latest paper for one of her classes. She still had a few hours to work on it and, being the perfectionist that she was, she wasn't going to let those hours go to waste, unlike her best friend and roommate Calliope Torres.

"Yes, I am. I need sex, woman. Mark is safe, he's my best friend and there are no strings attached when it comes to him. Plus, I have to admit, the man has skills." She shrugged slightly as she finished applying the last of her make-up at the mirror that was next to the door of their apartment.

The apartment was a cute studio space and they took it because it was close to the school and had plenty of room. The downfall was that they shared a closet and everything was in one place. Callie's bed was on the left side of the huge space and Arizona's was on the right, both against the far wall. They had their desks next to the beds, but they could look across the room and see each other when they were in bed. They would spend hours talking to each at night, so they liked the set up. The center of the room had a small couch and an entertainment center and the opposite side of the apartment was the kitchen. Callie's father paid the lease on it with no questions asked when she begged him to pay for a place off campus and Arizona paid for their food since she wasn't charged rent. It was a good deal for both of them. She and Arizona shared a dorm room for their first year, it was how they met, and they both hated the cramped quarters. Three years later they were still living together and were the best of friends.

Well, they were more than best friends. Arizona thought they were soul mates. She wouldn't deny that she was head over heels in love with her roommate and it killed her that Callie was a very adapt player when it came to games of the heart. She had just broken up with her sixth boyfriend about three months ago and she decided she was done with dating until she finished this year of school at least. They both had impressive marks, but Callie noticed hers were slipping, so she wanted to make sure she maintained her grade point average. That meant less worrying about making some man happy, which she was perfectly fine with her because she had Mark Sloan. Mark Sloan was Callie's best friend, and good friends with Arizona by proxy, but Arizona was insanely jealous of Mark. Mark and Callie were a couple for a while, but decided they were better off as friends with benefits, which is why giving up relationships was perfectly fine with Callie, at least, that's what Arizona rationalized. Basically, she could have her cake and eat it too.

Arizona wanted to eat her cake.

Arizona sighed at the thought and turned back to her computer. She should just concentrate on getting this done tonight and studying, because thinking of Callie and Mark partying together and then knowing he would be getting Callie's candy just made her feel like falling over and dying. A brutal, knife through the chest, crack open the thoracic cavity, rip out her heart, fling it to the ground and then dance a Mexican hat dance all over it. Thinking about Mark having sex with Callie should never be done while writing a paper for anatomy and physiology. A knock at the door pulled her attention away from her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder at Callie and felt all the air leave her lungs.

Callie was wearing her trademark leather jacket. She had a shiny purple shirt on which draped just below her breasts, making her mid-drift fully visible and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that Arizona could have ever imagined her ass being in. She wore knee high leather boots which the pant legs were tucked into. Her hair was curled all around her face and her make up made her beautiful dark eyes pop. Arizona felt butterflies take flight in her belly and they took a direct flight down to her clit, which rapidly started tingling with desire as her eyes went from Callie's face down her body. She quickly licked her lips and brought her eyes up to Callie's, who winked at her knowingly.

Arizona couldn't stop the blush on her face and she quickly pouted at Callie moved toward the door.

"Don't wait up." Was all Callie said as she opened the door and grinned at Mark. He popped his head around Callie's body and waved to Arizona. "Hey Blondie, have fun studying!" He and Callie laughed and Arizona offered a stiff, "Ha. Ha." The two shut the door and the moment they were gone, Arizona flopped her arms on her desk, her head hitting them immediately after.

Mark opened the door to The G Spot, their favorite little bar and dance club and Callie walked inside behind him. They made their way to the bar and both ordered a shot of tequila and whatever beer was on tap. "You should've seen how cute she looked as we left. She was pouting and I just wanted to run back inside, but I just told her not to wait up." Callie sighed as she downed the shot which was placed in front of her and then grabbed Mark's shot too and quickly downed it. Mark sighed and ordered another shot as they both sat on a bar stool. "Did you even ask her if she wanted to come?"

Callie coughed and spit out the small amount of beer she had just pulled into her mouth. She felt the sizzle of beer at the back of her throat and the bottom of her nose and she coughed again as she slammed the beer mug on the bar. She turned to Mark, her eyes watery and red from almost convulsing on the amber liquid. He was laughing. Of course he was laughing and when he finally calmed down he raised his arms at her in surrender. "I meant did you ask her if she wanted to come out tonight… with us, you know?"

"No, I didn't." Callie managed to get out between coughs. "She was still working on that paper and I didn't really want to disturb her. And then I got distracted, because she's so cute when she's concentrating…" Callie sighed and lowered her shoulders slightly.

"Ugh, enough, you've got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out? It's not like we don't know she's a lesbian and I'm pretty sure she has the hots for you." Mark wiggled his eye brows suggestively and Callie swatted him on the arm.

"She does not. And she hasn't been interested in anyone since Julie and that was last year. I think she's just going to worry about school for now, which I'm going to try and do too. I'll just use you to get rid of my excess sexual energy." Callie drank in another gulp from the beer bottle.

"I love it when you use me for my body." Mark chuckled and licked his lips before drinking from his bottle also. He didn't have a hard time getting ladies, but having sex with Callie Torres was always a highlight to him. She was gorgeous and knew how to please him and there were no strings attached. She was the perfect friend and lover when she wasn't pining over her best friend. She was kind of sad and pathetic right now.

"Buy me another drink, Mark; I want to be plastered before we head back."

Mark did as he was told, but frowned and shook his head. "One more is all you get. You're a lousy lay when you're plastered."

Callie scoffed, "I am never a lousy lay."

Arizona was lying in bed, trying not to cry while thinking about her pathetic life. Being in love with your straight roommate was one thing, but knowing she was going at it with a guy right now was a complete other thing. She wished she hadn't finished her paper, because the best way to get her mind off of Callie was through schoolwork. There was no wonder why she had been top of her class since starting here. She heard a key in the lock and glanced at the clock. '_Hah, Mark must have not lasted very long if she's coming back already,_' Arizona cheered to herself.

The door thrust opened and Arizona heard a soft giggle, followed by a grunt. It was a grunt from a man, a male person, something that did not belong in her apartment. She glanced toward the door, thankful for the darkness in the room, and saw Callie stumbling in backward with Mark attached to her. They were kissing, his lips were apart and his tongue was pressing into the two gorgeous red lips below them. Callie stumbled slightly and Mark's arms wrapped around her, pulling her body into his and she saw how she ground her hips into his as she pushed the door closed with her hand. He kicked it the rest of the way closed and when they heard a snap, they began dancing their way to Callie's bed.

She watched Mark's hands push Callie's jacket over her shoulders, while she leaned back to let it fall to the ground. Their kisses were becoming more insistent as Mark took his own jacket off, followed quickly by his shirt. Arizona glanced at his upper body and decided that, for a man, he was pretty attractive. Of course, his chest was missing her favorite part of the female body and Callie's were perfect. Her eyes fell back onto Callie's luscious curves and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt a wave of arousal course through her body. How she wished she was Mark right now, her hands moving through Callie's raven black hair, her own lips pressed against Callie's.

"Shh, I don't want to wake her." Callie whispered when Mark grunted particularly loud. Arizona likened it to a caveman being set lose. Arizona watched as Mark's hand worked its way up Callie's side and over her breast. She watched as that hand squeezed the pliant flesh and Callie threw her head back and arched her back into the touch. She heard a soft whimper come from Callie as her head came back forward and her lips hungrily attacked Mark's again.

Arizona could taste the blood in the mouth. Apparently, she managed to bite her lip just a bit too hard. She didn't want to watch, but she found she couldn't look away. The object of her affection, so close to her, yet so far away, if she wasn't so frustrated she might have found this entire situation poetic, or at least a little ironic.

Mark stepped to Callie's side and turned her so that her back was pressed to his chest. They were both facing Arizona's bed and all Arizona could see was Callie's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed in concentration. Mark's hands drifted down her chest to the hem of her shirt and he tugged it upward, Callie getting the idea quickly raised her hands and he pulled the shirt off and then made quick work of her bra. Arizona gasped softly as she stared at Callie's heaving chest right before her eyes.

Mark leaned his nose into Callie's neck and kissed her softly as his hands moved to palm each of her breasts. He kneaded her breasts firmly before taking each nipple within his fingers and tugging softly. Callie whimpered softly and turned her face so her cheek brushed against his. "Just imagine I'm her," Mark whispered as he kissed her earlobe and then pulled it between his teeth to bite it, and then soothed his tongue across it.

"Maybe I could if you would shave once in a while…" He laughed softly and tugged on each of her nipples again and then pressed his palms against her nipples, gripping her breasts. Callie bent herself, pressing her ass against his crotch and feeling how aroused he was by the hardness pressing against her ass.

Arizona's eyes were wide as she watched the scene unfold right in front of her. She wished she could make out what was being said between them, but that thought didn't stay in her mind for long as she watched Mark feel up her best friend. She felt her mouth go dry at the site of Callie's nipples hardening and the dark brown patches of skin disappearing under Mark's hands. She couldn't believe this was happening and she felt powerless to say anything to stop it.

Mark's hands started to slowly move down Callie's chest. His fingers softly ran under her breasts and then then down her sides to the top of her jeans. He slowly moved his hands along her mid-drift to her navel and then further down with his right hand, which stopped at the button of her jeans. He worked the button open and she swatted his hands away, her own hands working the zipper down as she glanced toward Arizona. Arizona quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep for a few seconds as she listened to the zipper opening and then pants falling to the floor. When she opened her eyes again, Callie was pulling her pants and panties off and Mark had dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles. He stepped out of them and Arizona saw his engorged penis ready for action. She would have turned over and just tried to go to sleep after seeing that, but watching Callie had just aroused her too much.

Callie gripped the end table next to the couch. She was facing Arizona's bed and slouched just slightly over the table. Her arms were locked over the table, giving them stability and giving Arizona an amazing view of her breasts. Mark stepped behind Callie and placed one arm on her waist and stroked his organ twice before using both hands to work a condom on. He tugged at the top of the condom and then leaned forward as Callie turned her head to see what he was doing, ending up with his mouth pressing over hers. She heard them both grunt as Mark entered her from behind. Callie whimpered softly as he worked his way out of her and then thrust back in again. She felt her breasts jiggle in the motion and sucked his lower lip into her mouth as he thrust into her again.

Arizona's eyes were glued to Callie and she hadn't even realized her own hand worked its way between her legs. She watched how with each thrust Mark made into Callie, Callie's breasts would bounce forward giving her the perfect view of Callie's nipples, which were hardened into two peaks. Arizona licked her lips and imagined what it would feel like to taste them. At the same time, Arizona slid the index finger of her right hand through her tender folds, not surprised at the vast amount of wetness she found there. She dipped her finger into her opening and then pressed it deep within her. She opened her mouth in a silent moan, all the while watching Callie and imagining it was Callie's finger deep within her.

Mark was looking down, watching his penis as it left Callie's body, only to be thrust deep within her again. He was grinning like an idiot, obviously pleased with himself and his prized _'little Sloan'_. He offered a firm grunt with each thrust, the rhythm quickly gaining pace. Callie rolled her eyes as she realized he was no longer really paying any attention to her and she was no longer even involved with the sex, just a wet hole for him to pour himself into. She licked her lips and then pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes made their way to where her extremely beautiful best friend was sleeping. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining it was Arizona touching her, Arizona's fingers being pressed into her body, Arizona's tongue touching her skin. She couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her lips as she opened her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't move. Her deep chocolate brown eyes met the glorious sapphire of Arizona's eyes, only they weren't bright like usual, they were dark blue and Callie could tell Arizona was aroused. Neither looked away from each other and it took Callie a few seconds to realize Arizona was subtlety moving and then it clicked. Arizona was touching herself while Mark was fucking her from behind. She whimpered at the thought and smiled at Arizona.

Arizona couldn't believe she was just caught and she almost pulled her hand away from herself, but then Callie smiled at her and it took all of her strength not to cry out. She just locked her eyes with Callie and offered her a shy smile as she continued to press her finger into her wet core. She used her other hand to start gently stroking her clit while watching Callie. She licked her lips and watched as Callie did the same. She whimpered so softly to herself at the look Callie was giving her and she felt her orgasm creeping closer.

Callie was so locked onto Arizona, her mind decided that Arizona was making her feel so good, not the man behind her. She felt Mark spread her legs wider and his arm came around her thigh so that his fingers could find her clit. He started stroking it in time with his thrusts and Callie let out a soft moan at the end of each thrust. Arizona's jaw had dropped as she watched Callie pull her back up just a little and thrust her chest out a bit while smiling at Arizona. Arizona could see just how hard Mark was thrusting into Callie by how far Callie's breasts would sway.

Arizona couldn't believe how beautiful Callie's body was as it was flushed from the actions happening in front of her. Callie's skin was luminescent under the moonlight which crept in from the window because of the sheen of sweat she worked up. Arizona wished she was the one that made Callie's skin wet with heat and dark with arousal and the way Callie was staring at her, she almost felt like she was. She was definitely under Callie's spell and she could feel herself about to come undone. As the thought crossed her mind, she watched as Mark grabbed Callie's hair and pulled back roughly, giving Arizona a clear view of her beautiful neck and chest. He growled softly and then cried out as he finished, his hand carelessly rubbing at Callie's clit until she came undone seconds later.

Arizona's eyes widened as she watched Callie's body constrict in pleasure, Callie's eyes staring at Arizona with her mouth ajar. She went as far as to whisper Arizona's name in a soft gasp which brought Arizona over the edge. She felt her body tingle all over and pressed her chest out as her orgasm rode its way through her body. Callie was smiling at her as Mark walked a step away from her and picked up his clothes. "I told you that you'd enjoy it more if you thought about her." He winked and walked off to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Arizona was a little confused by what Mark had said, but she was still staring at Callie and Mark was so into himself that he didn't even realize Arizona was awake and watching them.

They stared at each other for another few minutes and then Callie offered a lop-sided grin before she picked up her clothes and dumped them on the couch, then put on some panties and a t-shirt to sleep in. Mark walked out of the bathroom and winked at Callie and then whispered, "Thanks for the good time, I'll talk to you and Blondie tomorrow." He waved and then left the apartment. Callie quickly locked the front door then went to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and crawled into bed, turning to look toward Arizona. She wanted to say something and was about to when she realized Arizona had rolled over leaving her back facing Callie's bed. She sighed and thought to herself, "_Well, tomorrow morning is going to be awfully awkward…_"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona, Teddy/Henry  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Yeah, Teddy and Henry have some sexy time in this chapter and there's also some sexy time between Arizona and an ex-girlfriend (it's sort of a flashback). If you made it past the Mallie sex, you're likely to be rewarded next chapter. ;)

Teddy giggled and slid her hands down Henry's back and slowly over his ass, her hands gripping the plump flesh there and pushing him into her and pulling his cheeks apart slightly. He hissed softly and thrust into her while pressing his lips to hers in a firm kiss, he reared back and thrust firmly into her again, grunting softly at the effort. Teddy grinned as her hands slowly travelled back up his back, her finger nails ripping into his flesh before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him. She leaned her face to the side and kissed his cheek, then his jaw by his ear and when she got to his ear, he thrust into her again and he smiled when he heard her breath catch. "Come on, you can do better than that," she whispered into his ear.

Henry shook his head slightly and grabbed Teddy's hands into his. He raised them above her head and wrapped her fingers around the bar of her head board. "Keep them… there," he whispered between breaths. He ran his fingers down her arms slowly and stopped at her shoulders. She leaned her head back with her eyes closed and arched her back off the bed toward his body. He leaned down as his hands worked their way to her breasts and he cupped them in his hands firmly as he pressed his lips to her throat. He dragged his tongue down her chest and then over her right breast, taking her nipple between hips lips and sucking it firmly while rubbing his tongue against the peak. Teddy moaned softly and felt her cheeks blush when she heard a wet pop when he released her nipple and he thrust into her at the same time.

Henry palmed her breasts and leaned back so that he could thrust faster and harder into her. She offered a slight, "Oh…" at the end of each thrust and he grinned down at her. His hands roughly gripped her breasts, squeezing them firmly with each thrust. He licked his lips as he continued thrusting and noticed that her knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping the bars above her head. She was pushing into him as hard as she could from her position and he continued to pound into her when suddenly they heard the door fly open and slam into the nearest wall.

"TEDDY! Oh my god, Teddy, I nee—" Arizona finally looked up at what she walked into and her jaw draw dropped. Teddy scrambled up and grabbed her sheet so she could quickly wrap it around her. She pushed Henry off of her forcefully and he slid back on the bed, lost his balance and ended up tumbling onto to his back on the floor in front of Arizona, completely naked, his penis throbbing and standing at attention. He glanced toward her and she glanced at him and her face turned bright red. He quickly moved one hand to cover his nakedness and realized that wasn't enough given his current circumstance, so his second hand joined it.

"Oh my god, for a lesbian I've seen more penis in the last twelve hours than I could ever want to see in my entire lifetime!" She quickly turned away and covered her eyes, trying to control the flushing of her cheeks while stomping her right foot against the ground. Teddy fell into giggles at Arizona's words and Henry mumbled a soft, "I'm sorry...," as he jumped up and grabbed his clothing and ran into the bathroom.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Teddy asked as she grabbed her shirt from the floor and threw it on over her head.

"I watched Callie have sex!" Arizona just blurted the words out while shuffling further into the room. She was looking at the floor, but when Teddy said nothing, she chanced a glance at her and saw that Teddy's jaw had basically dropped to the floor. They both stared at each other in shock and were knocked out of it as Henry came out of the bathroom. He coughed and they both turned to look at him. He couldn't look at Arizona, so he concentrated on Teddy and she smiled and blew him a kiss. "I'll call you later. This sounds important and might take a while…" He nodded and quickly left the room before he died from embarrassment.

"Okay, what now?" Teddy asked as she moved over in the bed and then patted the space next to her on the mattress.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Seriously, ew, not sitting there until those sheets are changed." She walked over to Teddy's desk and grabbed the chair and then rolled it to the side of the bed and sat down. Teddy just smirked and then held up her hands, indicating she expected Arizona to go on. When Arizona sat there, lost in thought, she groaned and flopped back in her bed, dramatically covering her face with her arm.

"You barge into my dorm room at five am, interrupting the best sex of my life, throw down that you watched Callie have sex and now you're shutting down on me? Did she masturbate for you? Is that some weird lesbian rite of passage? Are you together _finally_?" Teddy asked with a hint of exhaustion. She'd been listening to Arizona whine about how in love she was with Callie Torres for two years. Maybe if they were finally together, she wouldn't have to deal with her friend's melancholy pining, though the sexual frustration did lead to Arizona having impeccable grades.

"No! No, we're not together and no, she didn't do anything for me or to me! She lets Mark fucking Sloan put his hands all over her and his favorite appendage inside her." Arizona lowered her head in sheer annoyance and clenched her fists together as she threw them into her lap. "And me, stupid me, pretends to be asleep while they're going at it right there in front of me! And she's so beautiful and all I can see is her face and her neck when she tilts her head…" He voice started to lower and slow as she thought about what happened just a few hours ago. She lifted her head and stared straight ahead into nothingness.

"Her tanned skin looked so soft and had this brilliant sheen all over it and he was behind her and all I could see were her fabulous breasts bouncing, it felt like she was showing them off for me…" Arizona sighed deeply and a hint of resentment laced her voice as she continued, "Before I even realized what was happening I had my hand in my panties."

Arizona frowned when she head Teddy gasp and sit up, slapping her hands on the mattress in front of her, "You didn't! Please, tell me you didn't."

"It's worse than you're thinking," Arizona groans and lowers in the chair, "…not only _did_ I, but she _caught_ me. And at first, I thought maybe I should stop or at least say something, you know? But then she looked up and she smiled at me." Arizona sighed and lifted her hands so she could rub her face. "Her gorgeous, super magic smile was beamed right at me and it just made me imagine she was in bed with me and I was the one touching her and she was the one touching me…" Arizona lowered her head again, this time in embarrassment. "I couldn't stop them and really, at that point I couldn't stop myself…"

"Wait a minute…? She smiled at you… while she was having sex with Mark… while she knew you were masturbating… and watching her..?" Teddy managed to get all of that out and Arizona nodded once before her hands ripped through her hair in frustration. "Arizona, you know what this means, right?"

"It means a lot of things!" Arizona practically yelled, then quickly calmed herself and went back to the sullen tone she was using before. "Like, I need to move out, and then find a new college, make new friends, or maybe I could just let the ground open up and swallow me whole and put me out of this embarrassing misery…" Arizona groaned that ramble out and punched her legs with her arms in a mini-tantrum at the same time.

Teddy snorted and rolled her eyes, "Jeeze, dramatic much?" Teddy laughed and tilted her head at Arizona and then smiled at her, "You're blind, please tell me you realize that? She wants you, you idiot! She was watching you while you were getting off! She wasn't even paying attention to whatever was doing the doing to her, and she had her eyes on _you_, Arizona. Her eyes were on you."

Arizona sat for a moment and then almost got whiplash from how fast she looked up at Teddy. She had one brow raised critically and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Do you really think she was thinking about me?"

"PLEASE! You're a freaking genius student, who graduated early as valedictorian from her high school, and I know you took at least two classes in psych and some type of human behavioral stuff, so please, seriously, please don't tell me you are blind to what is going on! You are going to drive me to drink at five fifteen am and that will seriously screw up my day." Teddy rocked her body back in frustration. "My god, you've been pining for her for so long I think you've managed to convince yourself that she would never have feelings for you, but who knows how long she's actually felt the same way!"

Arizona gasped as her brain worked through everything Teddy just said to her. She looked up at Teddy with wide eyes and her mouth agape, she realized all the truth in Teddy's words and even if she was wrong, what kind of idiot wouldn't infer that from the actions she saw? And hell, she may as well talk to Callie, instead of trying to avoid her like she originally planned. She knew she was the queen of avoidance, that's what got her up so early and why she left before she had an awkward confrontation with Callie. She gasped again, "Teddy, I think you might be right. I… I should get back before she wakes up and talk to her!"

She jumped up and rushed toward the door, the action causing the chair to roll back and fall over with a crash. She glanced back as she opened the door, "Thanks Teddy, I'll update you later!" And then she ran off, the door slamming behind her. Teddy sighed and flopped onto her side in bed and grabbed her phone. She quickly sent a text to Henry that read: _Get your ass back here and finish what you started_.

Callie rolled over in bed. She was sweating and felt her heart beating throughout her entire body, but she couldn't wake herself up. She knew she was dreaming and this dream, this was a dream she loved to have. Watching Arizona last night just reaffirmed how smitten and in love with Arizona she was and brought this dream to the forefront of her subconscious. She knew she was dreaming, or actually reliving a memory from over two years ago. It was the night she realized that she wanted more than friendship from Arizona. She wanted to be her lover.

Callie was lying in her bed, trying to sleep when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes to see Arizona, and her girlfriend Heather, make their way into the dorm. Arizona was holding Heather's hand and leading her inside after she closed the door. They walked hand in hand to Arizona's bed and the both sat down on the edge. Arizona brought her hand to Heather's cheek and gently caressed her. Heather smiled shyly and looked away from Arizona. She nodded slightly to the bed on the opposite site of the small dorm room and whispered quietly, "Are you sure we won't bother your roommate?"

Arizona smiled as she leaned into Heather, her nose making its way along the other girls jaw all the way down to her ear. Arizona pressed her lips softly below Heather's earlobe before responding, "She sleeps like the dead and we have an agreement. Don't be embarrassed. We should just try and be quiet, but I want to make love to my girlfriend, I think we've waited long enough," Arizona leaned back so she could look into Heather's green eyes, "…don't you?"

Heather nodded once before she leaned in and captured Arizona's lips between her own. Her eyes were closed tightly and she sat fairly stiffly, but Arizona wouldn't complain. This would be Heather's first time with her and her first time with a woman and she wanted to make the experience memorable for her. They'd been dating for six weeks and never went past much more than heavy make-out sessions, so when Heather suggested they go all the way, she was more than happy to give this experience to her.

Arizona motioned for Heather to lie down in front of her and she did so. "Don't be nervous, just let me love you. And don't feel pressured to have to return the favor, okay? I can wait until you're ready." Arizona smiled down at Heather, who was looking up at her with a look of fear and trepidation. "If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?" Arizona nodded slightly and waited until Heather blew out a breath and then nodded also.

Arizona lifted Heather's shirt and leaned down to press an open mouthed wet kiss on her stomach. She heard Heather let out a trembling sigh. She lifted the shirt a little, pressing another kiss above Heather's navel. "How about you take off these clothes? I can take off mine if you'd like too." She smiled and brushed her hand through Heather's light brown hair as the other girl sat up. She was nervous, but offered Arizona a smile and leaned into kiss her softly. Heather nodded and the both took of their shirts and bras and laid them on the floor next to the bed. Arizona watched Heather carefully, she didn't want to spook her or do anything the other girl didn't want to do. Heather smiled shyly and Arizona leaned in and kissed her softly again before allowed her eyes to gaze over Heather's chest. Arizona felt her breath catch in her throat. "You're so beautiful…"

Callie was sitting in her bed, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Arizona was so caring and such a beautiful person, anyone Callie had ever dated pressured her into sex and here, Arizona was being such a gentlewoman, it made Callie's heart soar. She wanted to be Heather. It was then that she realized she wanted to have Arizona caring for her in that way. It was the first time she ever realized she didn't need a man to make her happy; Arizona had been making her happy since they became roommates. The men she dated only gave her sex. She was in love Arizona. It's why none of her relationships ever lasted more than a couple of weeks.

She blinked and left that train of thought so she could watch what was happening on the other bed. By now, Arizona and Heather were kissing and somewhere during her thinking process, Arizona had taken off Heather's pants and panties. She had a luscious view of Arizona's back. The pale skin looked so pure and beautiful that Callie wanted to reach out and stroke it. Heather still seemed uncomfortable, but was insisting Arizona make love to her and Arizona wasn't the type of girl who would ignore the desires of someone she cared for. Arizona moved herself so she was sitting in between Heather's knees and looked up at her with what Callie thought was a look of such care and longing. "Are you sure, baby?"

Heather nodded and smiled, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her at her sides, "I am. I want this." Arizona laid her body against Heather's, Callie could see their breasts gently pressing together and the sight made her mouth dry. She watched as Arizona kissed Heather while Arizona's hands spread the other girl's legs a little wider. Arizona's hands worked their way up Heather's thighs and then her right index finger slowly worked its way between her glistening wet folds. Arizona sat up so that she could watch the other girl.

Heather's back jumped up off the bed and Arizona licked her lips as she watched the girl's breasts bounce and then spill apart slightly. Heather's eyes were shut tightly and her head was leaning back giving Arizona a view of her neck. She watched as Heather swallowed and whimpered softly at the site. Arizona moved back on her knees and then lay down on her stomach in between Heather's legs. She heard Heather release a shuddering sigh as she slid her finger from Heather's opening to clit. That finger circled Heather's clit slowly three times, the girl whimpering softly at the touch. Arizona then dragged that finger back down to her opening and finally pressed it into the other girl.

Heather moaned and lifted her hips toward Arizona, trying to get that touch to go deeper and faster. Arizona smiled and used her free hand to slide under Heather's body so that she could grip her ass in her hand. She then finally lowered her lips and pressed a soft kiss to Heather's clit. She felt the other girl stiffen for a moment and then relax with a soft sigh. Arizona pressed her tongue against Heather's clit and savored the taste as she pulled it into her mouth and sucked gently. Heather cried out and then released a soft whimper as she pressed her hips up and into Arizona's mouth more firmly. Heather's hands where gripping the sheets so tightly that Arizona thought she may rip them with her finger nails. "Don't stop…" She whispered so softly that Arizona could barely make out the words.

Arizona added her middle finger with her index and thrust them into Heather creating a steady and firm rhythm. Which each thrust, her tongue stroked the other girl's clit firmly and she sucked just lightly on it at the end of each stroke. It didn't take long for Heather's legs to start to tremble and Arizona could see and feel a rumble building in her girlfriend. A few more strokes and she sucked hard on her click and Heather grunted softly before her body went rigid, Arizona didn't stop until her girlfriends shudders stopped and she collapsed back on the bed. Arizona pulled her fingers from Heather's body and she shuddered again as she looked up at Arizona with a small smile. Arizona licked her fingers and slowly slid up Heather's body and tried to kiss her, but Heather turned her head.

Arizona blinked as Heather took another moment before she pushed Arizona off of her. Arizona watched in confusion as Heather collected her clothing and quickly got dressed without saying anything. Callie watched in confusion as well, but continued to pretend she wasn't watching such an intimate moment. Heather stood up and zipped up her pants as she turned and looked at Arizona. Arizona was moving to follow her, but she held up her hands and sniffled, "I'm sorry… I can't do this. I… I thought I could, b-but you deserve better, Arizona. You deserve someone that can be with you… publicly, not just in the dark." Heather shook her head slightly and frowned when she saw Arizona's eyes fill with tears.

Heather reached out and tried to caress Arizona's cheek, but her hand was slapped away, the sound resonated in the silent room. "You got what you wanted. Just go." Arizona's voice was coarse and steady and it broke Heather's and Callie's heart. Heather kneeled down by Arizona's bed, "At least you should know that your reputation was well earned. Whatever woman ends up with you will be very happy." Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got out of bed, still topless, but in her jeans and she harshly grabbed Heather's arm and pushed her to her feet. She then dragged the girl toward the door. Heather cried out from pain at the hold Arizona had on her and how roughly she was being moved. "Don't ever talk to me again." She opened the door and pushed the girl out and then slammed it in her face.

Arizona leaned her back on the door and then slid down it until she was sitting with her knees against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried softly to herself. Callie was listening and her heart was breaking. She wondered if she should get up and go to comfort her, but decided not to give away the fact she was witness to any of this. Arizona cried for over two hours before she made her way to her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Callie vowed to make Arizona smile the next day. They had gone out to an amusement park and had a blast. She was so happy to make Arizona feel better. Arizona never mentioned anything about what happened that night, other than the fact that she had broken up with Heather. Callie's heart swelled knowing what kind of person Arizona was, this beautiful woman didn't even blame Heather, despite how the other girl treated her. Callie decided to watch over Arizona and maybe, in the future, Arizona would fall for her.

Callie finally woke up from the dream, her heart was racing in her chest and she felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. She needed to tell Arizona, even if Arizona didn't feel the same. Watching Arizona last night gave her hope. She didn't know if Arizona was just aroused because of the hot scene, or if it was because of herself. She hoped Arizona was turned on because of her. She turned her head to the clock and saw it was a quarter to six am. She would talk to Arizona as soon as she woke up. She turned to look at Arizona, maybe watch her sleep for a little while and that was when she noticed she was gone. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it and felt her stomach drop to her feet. Was Arizona so ashamed and embarrassed that she was going to avoid her?

She was wrapping her mind around that thought as she heard the door fly open. She sat up with a start and looked toward the door and saw Arizona standing there. She looked disheveled and her eyes were wide and bloodshot as they met Callie's. Arizona slammed the door shut behind her and turned to lock it. She took a timid step toward Callie and licked her lips. Callie couldn't help but mimic the action. Yes, now would be the time they would talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: So I roped greys_ajunkie to start betaing my story. Well, more like previewing, but I'm super glad she's helping me out, cause she's freakin' awesome. Anyway, please don't throw bricks at me!

Neither of them moved. It was a stalemate in the middle of their apartment. Arizona felt wetness on her face and quickly realized she was crying. She raised her hands to her face and wiped away the trails of tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and just walked to the couch and sat down, her back facing where Callie sat dumbfounded on her bed. Callie blinked, unsure of what to do, but she forced herself into action. She got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them over her legs and then walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end.

Arizona licked her lips slowly again and the action made butterflies soar in Callie's belly. She fought to keep control of herself, which wasn't easy as Arizona pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and started biting it. Callie knew this was a nervous habit of Arizona's and that the beautiful girl she'd been pining for was deep in thought. Arizona just stared straight ahead and shifted awkwardly in her seat. Callie noticed that Arizona was making sure they were as far apart as possible.

"A—, "Arizona opened her mouth, then shut it and sighed. She lowered her head and then let out a weighty laugh before she shook her head slightly. She lifted her right hand and brushed it through her hair before rubbing her forehead. "About last night, I uh, wow, things have never been like this between us." She sniffled, trying her hardest not to break down into tears, and then shook her head, "I'm sorry about last night… I just hope I didn't ruin our friendship, because I don't know if I could survive that, Calliope."

Callie sat straight faced, looking straight ahead, just like Arizona was. She swallowed hard while listening to Arizona. Her voice was harsh with emotion and it killed Callie to hear her like this. She wanted to reach out and take Arizona into her arms and just hold her, but she wasn't sure where they stood yet. "A-Arizona… I'm not sorry about last night, not at all." Arizona's head swiveled to meet Callie's gaze so fast that Callie was worried she may have gotten whiplash. Her mouth was agape and Callie was about to go on when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Since when do you guys ever lock this thing?" Mark's voice came from outside.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but it was really just a few long seconds. Callie finally made a decision and she slowly started to reach for Arizona, but as she got closer, Arizona roughly pulled away with a slight hiccup. She stood awkwardly and turned toward the door and managed to stumble over the arm of the couch. She looked at Callie while she blinked away a few tears in her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I can't. Not right now…" And she got up and made her way to the door while grabbing her bag, which had her books and her laptop. She unlocked the door and opened it and pushed her way between Mark and Addison who were standing there. She said nothing and ran down the hallway.

Mark and Addison watched her leave and then looked at each other. Mark shrugged and walked into the apartment, Addison following after him. She kicked the door shut and walked right into Mark's back. "Hey!" She said as she rubbed her nose. She tilted slightly to look around him so that she could see why he stopped. On the couch sat Callie, her elbows were on her knees and her hands held her head and she was crying. "Callie, what happened?" Addison immediately went to Callie's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did something happen with Blondie?" Mark asked as he came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Callie. She nodded weakly and then muttered that she didn't want to talk about it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Hey, I was in the middle of something and running a little late, give me five minutes to get cleaned up and dressed in some clean clothes and then we can head to class, alright?" Addison and Mark nodded and then Callie got up and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes they were out the door and on their way to their first lecture class. They would usually all go together, but Teddy didn't show up this morning, so they assumed she was with Arizona. As they got to the classroom, they saw Arizona sitting in the last row on the far right side of the room and Teddy sat in the seat next to her. And Henry was sitting directly in front of her. They were surrounded by people and apparently, Arizona decided not to save them seats today. That was when Callie realized Arizona was a little freaked out. Okay, maybe she was a lot freaked out, but she knew Arizona would need time to process. Addison pointed out three seats together and she followed her to them and sat down to take notes for class. No one said anything about the change in their normal seating arrangement.

The six of them shared all their classes that semester. They just happened to be able to work it out and as close friends and intelligent people wanting to ace their classes; it worked out well for study groups and group presentations. The four classes they all shared went pretty much the same way. Teddy and Henry lead Arizona into the classroom and they sat as far away as possible from Callie, Addison and Mark. Addison and Mark tried to get Callie to open up about what was going on between them, but Callie didn't want to betray Arizona's trust, especially since she knew Arizona wouldn't say anything to Teddy or Henry.

"Look guys, let it go. Let's concentrate on class right now and then we'll party hardy tonight, right?" Callie really wanted to get them off her back. They were annoying her and forcing her to miss part of the lecture.

"Damn right," Addison said a little too loudly and blushed brightly when the professor coughed loudly. "Sorry!" She muttered and then the lecture went on. She leaned in closer to Callie, "You know that Pi Lambda has the best parties."

"She's right, Callie, so whatever happened between you and Blondie will be far out of your mind because tonight there will be babes, booze and bitchin' musi—," Mark was forced to stop talking and he slowly turned his head to look at Addison, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked down and watched as Addison's hand had moved from his inner thigh to cup his package through the jeans he was wearing. Callie blinked and looked over to see why there was an interruption and laughed loudly, a laugh that quickly deteriorated into a coughing fit.

Addison quickly pulled her hand away when they noticed the professor looking up and giving them a look again. All eyes were on them for a few seconds, but then the professor shook his head and went back to his lecture. Callie was glad Addison had Mark's attention and that she wouldn't have to put up with his advances at the party. Honestly, ever since last night, she's felt dirty and uncomfortable. She just hasn't been able to get the haunted look in Arizona's eyes out of her mind as she brought herself over the edge on her bed. Callie wanted to make Arizona feel good and wanted, not whatever Arizona was feeling when she finished last night.

She turned her head over her shoulder to get a glance at Arizona and her eyes immediately met the bright blue eyes of Arizona. She smiled shyly when Arizona didn't turn away, but she could tell Arizona was still upset. She watched as Teddy smacked Arizona's arm and then whispered something to her. Arizona nodded slowly and then turned away from Callie and started to write some notes in her laptop. Callie sighed and turned back to her own laptop and she felt a soft pat on her back, she turned to Addison and nodded. "I'm okay, really, I am okay."

The party was in full swing. Alex Karev was dancing on a large table in the center of the main room in the Pi Lamdba house. He had two bottles of tequila in his hands and brought them both to his lips, taking a swig from both at the same time. Half of what he attempted to drink ended up on his chest. "Hell to the yeah, bitches!" Meredith Grey was dancing to Alex's left and on his right was Cristina Yang. They were all sophomores, but they knew how to party and the girls were part of the Pi Lambda sorority. Addison didn't really deal with either of them, ever since Meredith slept with her ex-boyfriend, Derek. Meredith slapped Alex's stomach, "Come on, you jerk!" Cristina mimicked her and he laughed and then held the bottles over each of them. Meredith and Cristina looked up to the bottles and then opened their mouths and Alex poured some of the clear liquid into their mouths. They swallowed and then let out a scream and went back to dancing. Addison just rolled her eyes and grabbed Mark's hand, "Let's go my room."

Mark nodded, but pulled on her hand for a second and glanced at Callie, "Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

Callie snickered, "You mean for the three minutes you and Addison will be gone?"

"Hey, low blow!" Mark pouted and looked at Addison to see if she would defend his honor.

"Maybe he'll last five minutes." She winked at Callie and they both laughed. Mark shook his head and put his free hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded. "Oh hush, you big baby." She tugged him again and they made their way upstairs.

Callie sighed and decided she would just get stupid. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a can of coke. She also grabbed a bottle of vodka and a cup. She poured herself a drink, mostly alcohol, a little coke and she didn't nurse it at all, she gulped it down, and then she had to squint her eyes in pain as she swallowed. She wanted to be numb.

Forty minutes later, she was on the table in front of Alex and they were gyrating their hips to the music. She had a cup of whiskey and coke in her hand which she was draining as they danced and he was dropping shots of tequila in her mouth, as well as Meredith's and Cristina's. Cristina was mumbling about how much she hated Owen for not being able to party with her, but her boyfriend had just shipped out for a tour in the army. Meredith told her to dance it out, just like she was dancing out the fact her boyfriend Derek had just moved onto medical school and she wouldn't be seeing him for a long while. Callie honestly didn't care and just wished they would shut up. She downed another shot from the bottle Alex was holding and then awkwardly meandered off the table where they were dancing. She muttered a soft thank you and then finished the drink she was holding. She dropped the cup on the floor and walked out of the house and headed home. Her apartment was just a couple of blocks away.

She opened the door to the apartment and then closed it and locked it behind her. She burped rather loudly and then wiped her arm over her lips as she made her way to the bathroom. Arizona looked up from her computer as she heard the door open and frowned when she saw the state Callie was in. She was waiting for Callie to come home so that they could possibly continue their conversation from earlier, but it looked as though now would not be the time. She got up and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from a pitcher in the fridge. She walked over to Callie's bed and placed the glass on the nightstand which sat close to it. She flopped back in her chair and went back to reading about her favorite television show, a medical drama, of course.

Callie stumbled out of the bathroom and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water that magically appeared and started gulping it down quickly and ending with an audible, "Ahhh…" She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and then pulled off her pants and then she flopped face first onto her bed. Several seconds later Arizona heard snores. She sighed softly and got up and pulled Callie fully onto the bed and then covered her with the sheet. She then headed to her own bed for some sleep.

Callie swatted the annoying feeling coming from her forehead as she opened her eyes. She was lying on her back and staring up into the face of Arizona. Arizona was smiling down at her as she wiped Callie's brow with a cold wash cloth. It took Callie a few moments to get her bearings, but she was lying on her bed and her head was lying on Arizona's lap. She smiled and turned her head toward Arizona's stomach and took a deep breath. She felt surrounded by Arizona.

"I guess you had quite a night?" Arizona made it a point to speak quietly, but Callie wasn't feeling hung over at all. She was feeling alive for the first time she could remember.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered and slowly sat up. She grabbed Arizona's hands and intertwined their fingers. "I wanted to tell you so much, but I didn't want to risk hurting you…" Arizona wiggled one of her hands free and then reached out to place her index finger over Callie's lips. "Shhh…" The sound was a breath released from Arizona's lips as she leaned toward Callie and dropped her finger. Callie sucked air into her lungs in anticipation as she watched Arizona lick her lips and then finally pressed her lips against Callie's. Callie swore her chest was going to explode. Her lips were tingling and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break through her chest bone and dance all over her chest in utter happiness.

Arizona moved her other hand over Callie's heart and smiled into the kiss. She parted her lips and pressed her tongue against Callie's bottom lip and slowly stroked it along the pliant flesh. Arizona took her free hand and grabbed Callie's hand and lifted it over her own heart. Callie gasped, sucking the breath right from Arizona's mouth and then released it in a shuddering sigh. Arizona's heart was beating so fast under her hand, knowing that Arizona was reacting just as she was made Callie feel a little dizzy. Or maybe she was feeling dizzy because she realized Arizona's breath was running through her lungs. The thought made her smile into the kiss they were sharing.

Callie parted her lips tentatively and pressed her tongue against Arizona's. Their tongues slid against one another and Arizona finally had enough of the soft touches, she pushed her body forward and pressed her tongue deeply into Callie's wet and warm mouth. Her tongue circled Callie's playfully and then slid against her top teeth before retreating to her own mouth. They both took a breath at the short break and then Callie pressed her tongue insistently into Arizona's mouth. Arizona moaned softly and wrapped her lips around Callie's tongue, sucking it staunchly. Callie felt like she could have died right at this moment and felt completely fulfilled.

"I want you, Callie. I have wanted you and craved you for so long." Arizona brought her hands up and brushed them through Callie's beautifully soft hair. Arizona was pressing soft kisses reverently over Callie's face, savoring the taste of each one. Callie couldn't believe this was happening. Her eyes were closed and she was appreciating the soft and careful way Arizona was touching her. She felt like she was the most beautiful and appealing woman in the world. Only Arizona ever made her feel that way. She felt Arizona's lips placing delicate kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. She felt Arizona's breath against her neck and licked her lips in anticipation. A short heartbeat later, Arizona's lips were on her neck, sucking the malleable skin there. Callie hissed a sharp breath inward and released it through her nose. She couldn't hold back a soft giggle as she felt Arizona's lips curve into a smile against her neck.

Arizona leaned back and tilted her head at Callie. Her hair curtained to the same side and Callie couldn't remember Arizona ever looking more gorgeous than she did at this moment. "Take off your clothes, Callie. Let me show you how hard I've fallen for you." Callie's breath caught in her throat and she nodded numbly as she pulled her shirt off and then made to make quick work of her bra. Arizona stretched her hand out and placed it on Callie's arm. "Slow down, there's no reason to rush." Callie laughed at herself and nodded slowly. She stood up and blushed while she watched Arizona and at the same time, she pulled off her panties. She then crawled onto Arizona's lap and straddled her legs. She smiled as Arizona gasped as she finally settled herself on Arizona's legs. Arizona could feel a wet heat emanating from Callie against her legs, indicating how aroused she was.

Callie was leaning back so that Arizona had a wonderful view of her bra covered chest and she offered a shy smile as her hands moved behind her to unsnap her bra. She slowly leaned her arms forward while letting the straps fall down her arms, giving Arizona an amazing view of her cleavage. She watched as Arizona's breath hitched again. Arizona finally made a movement, raising her hands to finish pulling off Callie's bra. Callie bit her bottom lip as she relaxed her shoulders, allowing her full breasts to spill forward. "You are so sexy." Arizona whispered as she tentatively raised her hands toward Callie's breasts, she waited until Callie gave a slight nod before she finally slid her fingers against the soft, warm flesh.

Arizona's fingers touched softly at the peaks which quickly formed at the center of Callie's breasts and then they moved slowly down the sides of each breast before her palms pressed against Callie's nipples. Callie felt a shiver work its way down her spine and she arched her back so that her breasts pushed harder against Arizona's hands. The action caused Arizona's hands to clench the soft flesh she was holding. Callie whimpered softly and Arizona smiled up at her. Arizona's fingers worked their way back to the peaks of each nipple and she pinched them firmly. Callie felt a wave of arousal flush through her system and she jerked her hips against Arizona. She felt as though Arizona had been touching her everywhere, but her hands haven't been below her waist. It was amazing and like nothing she'd ever felt before and she didn't know if it was because this was her first time with a woman or because it was Arizona. When she looked into Arizona's eyes and saw the loving gaze the other woman was giving her, she knew exactly why she felt that way.

"I need you, Arizona. I need you inside me, please." Callie squeezed her legs around Arizona's to emphasize her point and Arizona laughed the sexiest chuckle Callie had ever heard. Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie's throat. She then pulled the skin into her mouth and sucked it so firmly that Callie knew it was going to leave a mark. Arizona was marking that Callie was hers and Callie knew it was true, she was Arizona's. Arizona slid her hands down Callie's chest and stomach and then her thighs, all the way down to her knees and then back up to her waist. She moved left hand back over Callie's plump ass and squeezed gently while her right hand moved over her navel and circled it once. Her right hand then slid down over Callie's slit, but completely avoided Callie's clit and went right to her opening which was dripping with her arousal.

Arizona gasped softly while looking right into Callie's eyes, their gazes never separating. "You're so wet, Callie."

"It's what you do to me, Arizona. What you've done to me for so long. Touch me, please." Callie wasn't too proud to beg at this point. She felt wound like a spring and needed to release all the energy and emotion that was coiled inside her. All the love and comfort she felt from Arizona. She felt two of Arizona's fingers circle her opening, gathering the juices there before pressing their way inside her. "You feel so good, Callie." Callie was biting her lip and forcing herself to keep her eyes open and watching Arizona's eyes. She loved seeing the darker blue that shined from Arizona's eyes when she was aroused.

"You feel incredible inside me, Arizona. Please, don't stop…" Callie threaded her hands into Arizona's blonde curls and then wrapped her fingers around Arizona's shoulders to steady her as she pressed her hips toward Arizona's fingers. Arizona maintained a steady and strong rhythm and Callie countered it with enthusiasm with each thrust. Callie's skin was covered in a light sweat from the effort and her breathing was starting to hitch as she felt her body coming closer to release. Arizona was watching Callie's face with concentration and love and seeing how close her new lover was heading to the edge, she pressed her thumb against Callie's clit. The new feeling caused Callie to buckle for a moment, but she quickly worked back to the pace they were setting. She moaned deeply and started to pant with each thrust of Arizona's thumb against her clit.

"Oh god, Arii~zona," Callie could feel her legs trembling as her orgasm was being released from deep within her center. She thrust her chest forward as her back went rigid and her neck fell back with the release of everything she'd been building up for the past two years came rushing through her body.

"ARIZONA!" The words left her mouth as she sat up in bed, eyes wide and sweat pouring down her face. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt so confused and disconnected for what felt like several long moments. And then the confusion turned into her frustration and it ran through her veins as her mind rushed back to reality from the intense dream she had just woken up from. She let out a bewildered cry and couldn't hold back the tears that started to form in her eyes. Seconds later she heard movement from across the room. She turned her head and saw her beautiful Arizona looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona was lifting her sheet and moving to make her way out of bed when Callie just waved her arms at her to lie back down.

"I'm fine, Arizona," she said loud enough for Arizona to hear and she waited until Arizona settled back down before whispered to herself, "No, I'm not okay…" She turned over so that her back was facing Arizona and closed her eyes to sleep. When she made herself a promise that she would force Arizona to sit down and talk to her tomorrow. She would tell Arizona everything. For the first time in her life, she felt the risk would be worth the reward.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Oh hi there. Please enjoy this next chapter and remember that killing me means this story would end without a real ending and that would kinda suck, right? Also, the song Arizona sings later in the chapter is _Always_ by Switchfoot. As usual, greys_ajunkie was a GINORMOUS help with story, so a big thank you to my LJ person.

Callie smelled butter and that could only mean one thing. Arizona was making breakfast. She'd never admit to anyone else, but the amount of butter Arizona used when making her '_famous eggies in a basket_' was simply obscene. She could actually feel her arteries clog whenever they ate them, but it was something special Arizona did with her brother, so she indulged her. Secretly, it was one of her all-time favorite things, when Arizona made her breakfast, because she felt like she was a part of Arizona's family.

She wanted nothing more than to be Arizona's partner, but she was scared of being rejected by her best friend and then ruining the scope of their relationship. When they spoke yesterday and Arizona apologized, she was a little hurt, because she wasn't sorry that she saw Arizona masturbating. It was incredibly hot and the fact that Arizona was watching her, made her feel like she was falling from the sky to the earth. She felt like she was weightless with her adrenaline pumping through her system, with the wind smacking her in the face and her heart beating at an obnoxious pace. It simply reminded her of how much she loved the woman. Like, really loved her, not as a friend or a best friend, or even a sister, if she was really honest with herself, but as her true person, her one and only, the ultimate love of her life, her soul mate. She was ready to take the leap and finally talk to Arizona. She wanted to free fall right into Arizona's arms, only she was scared and the thought of making that leap made her heart race. She didn't want to free fall flat into the ground, crashing and burning all her dreams away.

She sat up in her bed and stretched, reveling in the delicious crack and pop she heard as she reached out with her arms and bent over at the waist. She loved bones and joints and the human body, hearing it work and feeling the relief from the stretches just really made her want to study and become an orthopedic doctor even more. She turned her legs over the side of the bed and reached down for a pair of pajama pants that were laid on the floor. She never even got into them last night. She slid them on and then stood up and headed right to the bathroom. When she came out, after washing her hands, she looked at the kitchen and saw Arizona dancing around in front of the oven. Her hair was in disarray and she was wearing a pink tank top and gray shorts. She was awkwardly dancing and singing off key. The entire sight was so endearingly Arizona, Callie felt her breath catch in throat and her heart constrict in pain from the desire to go over there, wrap her arms around Arizona's waist and kiss the back of her neck.

"Hurry up and sit down! My famous _'eggies in a basket'_ are almost done! I hope you're hungry." Callie moved to the small table they had off to the side in the kitchen and sat down on what Arizona dubbed, _'the most uncomfortable chairs ever to be created' _and crossed her legs while watching Arizona. She squeezed her thighs and then sighed to herself as she felt the familiar ache between her legs. She thought to herself that the chairs weren't the only things uncomfortable lately. Arizona had no idea how crazy she was making Callie lately and all these dreams were making Callie so tense. It was part of the reason she basically used Mark the other night, she needed a release. The dreams of Arizona had been plaguing her for a couple of months and as time goes by, they just started to feel more and more real. And then when she finally forces Mark to help her out, to have Arizona witness it and touch herself, it was almost more than Callie could take.

She watches as Arizona finished the preparations and cleaned up quickly and then brought over two plates, with forks, to the table. Arizona placed one plate in front of Callie and one in front of herself. "Thanks, Arizona. You know how much I enjoy these." Callie quickly grabbed her fork and started eating. Arizona smiled and nodded and started eating as well. When they were finished, they both sat across from one another, the awkwardness of yesterday returning. Callie watched as Arizona licked her lips and she couldn't help but smile. She knew Arizona was thinking and now she would say something; Arizona always licked her lips and prepared herself before saying something important.

"How long?" Arizona asked, the words falling from her lips simply and edged with curiosity.

"What?" Callie coughed and looked up at Arizona. Arizona was just staring at Callie with an unreadable look on her face. It was the first time she could remember not being able to see what Arizona was feeling. "How long what?"

Arizona narrowed her eyes slightly at Callie and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it while in thought. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Arizona tilted her head slightly and then lowered herself in the chair. Callie thought she looked so young and vulnerable, it made her heart ache. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Callie sucked in a breath, forcing air into her lungs and then slowly released the breath. She hadn't expected Arizona to be so straight forward. Arizona watched Callie closely and she could see the wheels turning in her head. First, Callie's eyes glazed over as she thought about the question and then a small smile crossed her face and her cheeks flushed with a soft pink. Arizona couldn't remember Callie looking so beautiful. "At least since we moved in here," Callie turned and smiled at Arizona. It was a wide smile and one Callie rarely gave anyone other than Arizona. "I mean, since you broke up with Heather." Callie nodded once as she spoke, cementing the time when it happened.

Arizona flinched at hearing the name of the last girl she thought was a girlfriend. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I wasn't sure of what I felt." She turned toward Arizona and reached out, taking her hand and felt her heart fly when Arizona didn't pull away. "I was confused. I never felt that way for another woman before and you and I, we're not exactly normal." They both laughed and Callie squeezed Arizona's hand gently, "I mean, our friendship isn't really what most people consider normal, you know? We've always been closer with each other and a little handsy and I really didn't want to risk ruining our friendship, because it really means the world to me. You mean the world to me, Arizona."

Arizona was biting her bottom lip again and Callie frowned as she watched a tear slowly trail down her right cheek. Arizona reached with her free hand and wiped the tear away. "I never thought I ever stood a chance with you…" The words were spoken breathlessly and with wonder. Callie tilted her head and watched the faraway look that came over Arizona's face. "I mean, you dated men and you used Mark for sex, why would you do that?" Arizona finally turned her gaze back to Callie, more tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't do it to hurt you, Arizona. I was scared. And you know what? I am still scared! I don't want to lose our friendship, we've been so close, but feel like a switch was flipped inside me and it was because of you. And I just can't turn it off and I honestly don't think I want too. You make me feel things I've never felt before and it feels good! No one I ever dated before has done this to me. There are times when I look at you and I just can't breathe. You suck all the air out of my lungs with one look. And when you smile and your dimples pop out and you're laughing because of something I said, there's just no other feeling in the world. I want to be the person to make you feel good and make you feel safe. I want to be your person."

"You're already my person and you will always be my person, but Calliope, I don't know if you realize what this can do to you. Being straight is so much easier and it's not like you don't enjoy sex with men. I don't want things to be hard for you and I definitely don't want to be the cause of it." Arizona jutted her chin out and sniffled. She pulled her hand away from Callie's and used both of her hands to wipe her tears away.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Arizona. Somewhere between classes and dating and parties and morning breakfasts and hangover cures and studying together and snuggling under a blanket while protecting you from whatever scary movie we're watching, somewhere between all the mundane and amazingly extraordinary moments we've shared together, my heart decided that it wanted you." Callie stood up and walked over to Arizona. She smiled down at her and raised her right hand to gently caress her fingers down the softness of Arizona's cheek and then pulled those fingers up along Arizona's jaw. Arizona stood up as Callie's fingers slid along her jaw and then over her lips softly. She felt Arizona pull in a breath as her fingers slid back down her jawline.

Arizona's bright blue eyes never left Callie's dark brown eyes. Arizona licked her lips and watched as Callie mimicked the action. Callie's hand continued its way along Arizona's jawline and then slowly made its way down to her neck and worked around to cup the back of her neck and pull her face forward. Arizona's eyes closed and she sucked in a sharp breath as she waited in anticipation for what was about to come. A moment later, Callie finally pressed her plump, moist lips against Arizona's. It was such a timid touch and tender touch; Callie couldn't stop the tear that had pooled in her eye from falling down her cheek.

Arizona started to pull away, but Callie held her in place and whispered her name, "Arizona…" She felt Arizona tense for a moment and then gasped when Arizona pressed forward harshly, smashing their lips back together. She felt an electric jolt race down to her core and grunted in pleasure. She felt Arizona's nose against her own and she tilted toward it, opening her mouth slightly and sucking Arizona's bottom lip between her lips. Arizona's eyes suddenly opened and Callie could see the fear deep within them. Arizona ripped their lips apart and stumbled away from Callie. She brought her hand to her lips and let her fingers softly trace them with a reverent look on her face and she started blinking quickly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I… Calliope, I need some t-time, I'm sorry. I'm going to go for a run…" Arizona moved toward the door and leaned down to throw the socks and shoes on that were waiting for her by the door. She stood up and grabbed the door knob and ripped the door open before turning back and looking at Callie with a steely look in her eyes. "You need to make sure this is something you can do, Calliope. I can't be someone's dark secret. I can't be hidden deep in the back of a closet. We can't be a couple behind this door and just friends out in the world. It's not easy to live this way. You haven't lived with this for years and felt the sting of disapproving stares or the pain when being threatened by a bully. You've never been taken advantage of by a straight woman, someone who just wanted to use you as an experiment. A woman you've developed feelings for who just wanted to know what a roll in the hay with a girl was like and once you give in to her, have her crumple your heart in her hands and then toss it away like it was a piece of trash. I can't let that happen to me again. And I especially can't have that woman be you." Arizona then stepped out of the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Callie stunned and speechless.

Callie stood there for another few moments, letting Arizona's speech sink in. She hadn't even thought about the consequences that could come from being with Arizona. What would her parents say? Callie felt her lungs deflate and slumped her shoulders, "Oh my god, what would my parents think?" She didn't really care about what her friends though, especially since her better friends said it was painfully obviously that she was completely smitten with Arizona. But her parents were staunch Catholics, she was brought up that way as well and this wasn't something she thought they'd be able to tolerate. Callie blinked back a tear and swallowed the lump in her throat. She still felt it there after trying to swallow it away. Love shouldn't be so hard and heavy. Love should be light and free and sweet and good. Why did this have to happen to her! She clenched her fists a flopped back down on '_the most uncomfortable chair ever created_' and lowered her head into her hands. She let a bitter laugh loose and shook her head. Even when feeling this despair, she thinks about the silly things Arizona says and it just makes her want to kiss and hold her. Thinking about an uncomfortable chair, this was getting ridiculous!

Callie just couldn't stop herself from wondering if she could do it. Could she be as brave as Arizona has been? Could she live with the stares? Could she live with the disapproval, especially if it included her parents? She hated to admit it, but Arizona was right, she really needed to make sure this was something she could do, because if she was going to be in, she needed to be all in. Like, head over heels, whole body and soul in for the long haul. She needed to take heed to Arizona's warning and really consider if she could do this. She knew in her entire being that Arizona was worth it, she was worth loving, but it had to be done right and she couldn't let herself selfishly hide Arizona away just because she loved her. And Callie did know that she loved Arizona.

She got up and headed into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the tub and got undressed as she waited for the water to heat up. She pulled the shower curtain back pulled at the spigot to start the shower. She checked the water with her hand and finding that it was hot, but not scalding she stepped into the tub and let the curtain fall closed behind her. She adjusted the shower head to the massage setting and her arms against the wall under the falling water and let her head fall against her arms.

Callie was startled when she heard the door to the bathroom creep open. She heard soft footsteps and then felt a presence at the other end of the tub as the curtain was pushed aside. She raised a confused brow and tilted her head slightly as she saw Arizona step into the tub behind her. She was naked and the sight pushed all the butterflies in her belly straight to down into her core. She felt dizzy and nauseous, but the hint of excitement made her stiff and unmoving. Arizona closed the curtain behind her and moved closer toward Callie. Callie couldn't help but look over Arizona's body. She started at her pink lips and moved down her long, elegant neck which leads to her chest. Arizona's full breasts were on display and her dark nipples were already hardened to points. Below her chest, Arizona's taut stomach was perfect and inviting, Callie could feel her fingers twitch with want. Arizona had killer legs and all Callie wanted was to find those legs wrapped around her. And finally, the small patch of dark blonde just above Arizona's center proved the carpet matched the curtains and sent a shiver down Callie's spine.

Arizona stepped up behind Callie and pressed her chest against Callie's back. Callie moaned softly and arched herself so that her ass pressed against Arizona's center and she was close enough to hear Arizona take in a sharp breath of air. Arizona pressed her body forcefully against Callie and pushed her against the cold tiled wall. Callie gasped in excitement as she felt Arizona's nipples poke into her back from how firmly her breasts were pressed against her. Arizona's hands found their way to Callie's elbows and they worked their way down her arms and over her shoulders. She felt Arizona pull away just slightly, but decided not to move and just let Arizona have control. She felt Arizona's hands glide down her back, leaving a fresh wave of gooseflesh behind them.

"This is the start. This is your heart. This is the day you were born." Callie smiled when she heard Arizona singing a song that they both loved. She sang softly and off key, but it warmed Callie's heart that she was singing to her. "This is the sun. These are your lungs. This is the day you were born." Arizona's hands slid over Callie's ass and she felt her knees weaken slightly, but quickly recovered. Arizona's hands continued downward, lightly touching her thighs and pushing them apart so that Callie spread her legs wider. "And I am always, always, always yours." Her hands moved back up over Callie's ass and then to her sides, gliding up to the sides of her breasts. Arizona's hands moved forward to grip the pliant flesh and she pushed her body against Callie's again. Callie whimpered softly as she felt Arizona's hands grip and knead her breasts. Each change in motion sent a jolt through her body. She felt Arizona's lips against her ear as she whispered, "And I am always, always, always yours."

Callie could have sworn her heart just stopped as she listened to Arizona sing. The emotion was pouring from Arizona and she had to wonder if some of the droplets of water that fell along her body were Arizona's tears. She felt Arizona press her lips against her shoulder and then rub her body against Callie's back. The feeling was so full and delicious, especially as Arizona's fingers were playing with her breasts. Those talented fingers made their way to Callie's nipples, which were hardened and sensitive, and they stroked the nipples gently, pulling them a bit harder and further with each stroke. Callie pressed her forehead against the cool tile of the wall and whimpered with each stroke.

"Hallelujah, I'm caving in." Arizona kissed her shoulder and then the soft skin where her shoulder and neck met and then finally pressed an opened mouth kiss against her neck. Arizona's tongue pressed against the supple skin and she licked playfully all the way to Callie's earlobe, pulling it between her teeth and biting down deliberately and then soothing the spot with her tongue. "Hallelujah, I'm in love again." Arizona pulled Callie's nipples particularly hard at the end of that line and Callie inhaled sharply and then released a shuddering sigh. Her mind was reeling, she barely noticed that Arizona skipped an entire verse of the song and she was beyond caring at this point. "Hallelujah, every breath is a second chance." Arizona kissed the spot just below Callie's ear and moved the soft reverent kisses back to her neck, sucking the skin so hard a bruise would surely form. She soothed her tongue over the spot, worshipping Callie like the goddess Callie felt she was while in Arizona's arms.

"And I am always, always, always yours." Callie was trembling lightly as Arizona's right hand moved down her breast and then down her stomach and through her dark patch of curly hair until it met her clit. Arizona's fingers wasted no time, her index and middle fingers pushed firmly into the sensitive bundle of nerves and stroked once. Callie's knees buckled from the intensity of the pleasure that rushed over her and Arizona caught her, taking hold of Callie's weight so that she could stroke Callie's clit again. Callie cried out in pleasure, her voice tight and rough, matching the touches Arizona was putting on her body. Arizona matched the stroking from her right and left hands, one on Callie's breast, the other on her clit, all while doing her best to keep Callie's weight on her. Callie could feel her orgasm coiling behind her stomach. There was an intense tingling in her right foot and it was spreading up her leg with each stroke Arizona firmly pushed against her clit.

"And I am always, always, always yours. I'm yours, Callie." Callie's body convulsed and then her back went rigid as she felt all the coiled emotion burst from within her. Her clit was tingling in pleasure as Arizona continued to softly press against it as Callie rode out the intensity of the orgasm claiming her body. She was panting for air and doing her best to suck as much of it down before releasing. She wasn't sure she had ever had such an intense orgasm before.

The cold water spraying from the shower made her shiver and finally open her eyes. She sighed in frustration as she realized she was alone, her right hand still pressing against her clit and her left hand covering her left breast. Her forehead was touching the cold tiled wall and her tears were becoming mixed with the cold water surrounding her. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to fall for her best friend so completely that all she does is fantasize about her? How was she ever going to get over this? Could she make the leap and fall into Arizona's waiting arms, knowing the prices she may have to pay in the future?

Callie finally moved her hands and pushed off the shower wall and then punched her right hand into it. She felt the pain tingle from her fingers up to her elbow and cried out softly. She turned off the water and dried herself off, taking a few minutes to put herself together she walked into the apartment, seeing it was still empty and flopped onto the couch. What the hell was she going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, there's not much sexy time in this chapter, but I'll do my best to make it up to you all eventually. ;) I hope this turned out okay since it was my most difficult chapter so far to write, honestly. Please comment if you have the time, I would really appreciate it! And thank you to everyone that has been commenting on LJ, Fan fiction . net and Tumblr. I really love knowing how you guys feel about the story. :D And thanks again to the utterly amazing greys_ajunkie for her help and support!

Callie arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly into Arizona's hands. She smiled when she felt Arizona's hands squeeze the flesh between her fingers. She brought her own hands over Arizona's and threaded her fingers between Arizona's and then squeezed her own breasts with her. She left out a shuddering sigh as she looked down her body and into Arizona's eyes. Arizona was nuzzled between her legs and Callie was having trouble not wrapping her legs around Arizona's head and pushing her harder into her core. She could see the smile on Arizona's face without seeing her mouth. Those blue eyes were shining with so much love and lust; it simply took her breath away. She felt Arizona's tongue penetrate her again and she jerked her hips toward Arizona, forcing her to go even deeper. A loud moan left her lips and all she could do was pant and pray enough oxygen would reach her brain and keep her upright.

She heard Arizona giggle and she felt it create a tickle inside her and then Arizona hummed softly and the feeling of it reverberating inside her forced Callie's hips forward again, her legs shaking after the action. "Oh god, Arizona…" Her hands squeezed Arizona's again, which caused Arizona's hands to squeeze as well, she felt her nipples pressing into Arizona's palms, they felt as if they were going to burst. Arizona's tongue twisted inside her and pressed into all the right places before sliding out of her. She felt empty for a moment while Arizona's left hand slid out from under hers and worked its way down her body. Suddenly, she felt two fingers easily glide into her, filling her whole and her muscles clenched around them. She moaned again, her hips thrusting into Arizona's hand and she couldn't help but wonder at how Arizona knew just how and where to touch her to drive her wild. She felt Arizona's tongue slowly lick its way to her clit and then press firmly into the sensitive bundle. Callie's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. No sound came out as Arizona's tongue worked magically against her clit, stroking firmly once, and then circling twice before stroking again. Arizona hummed softly at the same time, there was so much stimulation that Callie was unsure how her body was handling it all. It didn't take long for an intense orgasm to rip through Callie's body. Her whole body became rigid and remained that way until her body fell lifelessly to the bed with a soft thump.

Callie was giggling as she released a deep breath as a puff into the air. She felt amazingly good. Her entire body was tingling with aftershocks, which never happened with any other lover. Her heart swelled with that thought. Arizona had since sat up and was licking her fingers clean and then she licked her lips and smiled shyly at Callie. "Thank you, Callie."

Callie smiled tenderly at Arizona; she had her right hand resting above her heart which was still pumping rapidly. She was still slowly coming down the high that Arizona had worked into her body and soul. She was still catching her breath, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Arizona. She looked so beautiful, her blonde hair curled around her face, the blue shirt she wore hung loosely on her shoulders and the tight blue jeans that just worked her ass so nicely were all a welcomed sight. "What are you thanking me for? You're the one that just blew my mind," Callie laughed easily with her words.

"For letting me love you, physically, at least once. For being my friend, Callie, but mostly because I'm really going to miss you." Arizona stood up and walked toward the door. Callie frantically looked around the apartment. She just realized that half of the apartment was empty. Arizona's desk, her computer, _'the most uncomfortable chairs ever to be created'_, they were all gone. Only Callie's things were present in the room. Callie's mind was reeling and her eyes shot wide open as she stared at Arizona. She sat up, fumbling with the sheet so that she could pull it around her body, "What do you mean, you're going to miss me?" Her voice sounded frantic in her own ears.

Arizona smiled shyly as she grabbed her purse and the small suitcase by the door. "You knew I was going to leave, Callie. Things have changed between us. How can I still be your friend, when all I want is to love you? How can I sit across from you, knowing you feel the same, but are unable to act on those feelings?" Arizona sighed and Callie watched as her whole demeanor deflated, her shoulders visibly dropping into her chest, her head drooping, the sigh being forced from her lips, Arizona looked defeated. Callie felt her heart shatter into million pieces as realization worked in her over stimulated brain.

"It's better this way, Callie. You'll go back to empty sex with Mark while earning your degree. Then you'll be off to medical school and an internship and before you know it, you'll be breaking bones and mending people together. You'll have an amazing life, Callie. You'll find a man that loves and supports you. You'll get married in the biggest Catholic Church in all of Miami. Your father will proudly walk you down the aisle while your mom sits in a pew crying her eyes out. Before you know it, you'll pop out two-point-five kids and live in a huge mansion with a maid and a nanny, because those kids are going to drive you crazy and there's no way you're going to stop working," Arizona smiled and laughed softly at that thought. "They'll be beautiful though, with your warm chocolate eyes and dark hair. They'll grow up so loved by you and you'll be fulfilled. It will be an amazing life, not the life I could give you. I can't be the one to take all of that away from you, Callie."

"No, Arizona, please, don't go! I don't want those things, I want _you_. Wait, I do want those things… eventually, but I want to share them with _you_! I want one of those kids to have bright blue eyes like the sky on a clear day and beautiful blonde hair that glows in the sunlight!" Callie's hands were gripping the sheet around her body tightly; she felt tears fall freely from her face. They were falling and crashing into the sheet was wrapped around her body. They were being torn apart as they crashed, just like her heart in her chest. She was stunned and felt as though she fell into shock.

"I'm sorry, Callie." Arizona's words were so soft and they were muffled by a sobbing cry. She watched as Arizona placed her key on the counter by the door. She opened the door and then looked back at Callie, her blue eyes emanating so much sadness and hurt that Callie wished she were dead so she wouldn't have to remember the sight for the rest of her life. "I loved you so much…" Arizona turned and started walking out the door, "I love you so much." And then the door was shut and there was no Arizona in her life anymore. Panic and pain ripped through Callie's chest, her right hand gripped the sheet over her heart and she heard a long drawn out wail. It took her several moments to realize the sound came from deep within her…

Callie's body burst forward in the bed. She was sweating and felt tears streaming down her face. She still felt the panic and pain all around her. Her eyes quickly took in her surroundings and she let out a heaving sigh of relief when she saw all of Arizona's things sitting neatly as they always were. Even _'the most uncomfortable chairs ever to be created'_ were right where they should be. God, she loved those dumb chairs. She was finally calming down when the door was thrown open and in walked Mark.

"Blondie left with Addison like ten minutes ago. I let you sleep a little longer, but if you want to make it to class, you better get up now so we can get movi—," Mark finally glanced over to Callie and saw her wide-eyed, glazed over stare. "Hey, are you okay?" He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and then shook her shoulder slightly to get her attention.

"What..? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Yeah, give me a minute, I just need a quick shower and then we can go." Callie yawned and tried to pretend as though she was fine, but she had a feeling Mark wasn't buying it from the skeptical look he was casting at her.

"Is it Blondie?" He asked with genuine concern laced in his eyes. Callie nodded once and sniffled, the terror of thinking Arizona was leaving ran through her mind again. She closed her eyes tightly and willed that thought away. "Want to have a quickie? It will take your mind off of her," he offered her a lecherous grin.

She gave out a frustrated cry and then pushed him. "No! No, I don't want anything like that from you. You know what? I'm skipping class today, just go without me. Get out!" She pushed him again as she got out of bed. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him off her bed and started pulling him to the door. "I'm serious, Mark. Get the fuck out!"

To say Mark was in shock would be an understatement. He didn't resist and when Callie finally stopped pulling at him, he simply raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, sorry I asked. I'm going to class, I'll see you later." He shrugged, not really knowing why Callie was in a mood, but he would give her some time to cool off. He walked out the door to class.

Callie ran to the door and locked it. She pressed her forehead to the door and sighed and then she had a sudden idea. She smiled and ran to the bathroom, getting ready to get out of the door. She finally thought of someone she could talk too that just might be able to help her figure things out.

Miranda Bailey had her hands full. She was in her second year of medical school and acting as a teacher's assistant for Dr. Diane Grad. Dr. Grad was an insanely talented and popular biology teacher, which meant she always had a large case load. She not only taught classes four days a week, she was also researching cancer in chimps at the college. She brought a lot of money into the school with her research and often would leave Miranda to handle her classes as the semesters drew to a close. By that point, most of her classes were doing tests or working on research projects, which was where having a mind like Miranda's was surely a gift as a help. Miranda was in Dr. Grad's office, which was large and had a small desk for her, grading some papers when the door to the office was pulled open and in walked Callie Torres.

Now, Miranda Bailey and Callie Torres were sort of friends. Sort of, because they had the whole teacher/student relationships going on, but the lines often get blurred when you're not much older than the students and have about the same life experience. Callie had caught Miranda coming out of a bar one night and she was pretty distraught. A guy inside had taken advantage of her and she was doing her best to get out of there. Callie saw that she was hurting and offered to walk her home, but Miranda didn't really feel safe at the time and she didn't want to be alone. So Callie took Miranda to her little apartment and said they'd have a little party. Miranda was really happy that night, Callie and Arizona were two of her finer students and they happened to be pretty funny women. They sat around drinking tequila shots and laughing about things. From there, Miranda and Callie would often talk to each other and maintained a friendship.

"Torres." Miranda said without looking up from the paperwork she was writing on. Callie stood there with a wide-eyed stare leveled at Miranda and when she didn't move for a good two minutes, Miranda finally dropped her pen and looked the other girl straight in the eye. "I said, Torres. Now, this is where you acknowledge my existence and then start blabbing about whatever crisis you're in the middle of." Miranda stood and pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Callie finally blinked while moving into action. She shut the door behind her and then dropped herself into the chair. Miranda sat down and pushed the paperwork away from herself. She knew she wasn't going to get any of it down while Callie was sitting in front of her looking like a scared little girl. "Okay, talk."

"I'm in love with my best friend!" Callie blurted out, rather loudly, and slumped into the chair. "Like, really, really, _really _in love with my best friend. I mean, fantasize all the damn time about how awesome the sex would be with her and imagine what life would be like ten years down the road with her and cry yourself to sleep at night when you're not sleeping next to her kind of in love with my best friend!"

"Oh hell to the no, you did not just come into this office and start spouting off about your personal life. I am a teacher's assistant. I am here to assist _your _teacher with teaching _you _about _biology_. So unless you're going to start asking me about how the female reproductive organs work or why your heart probably starts beating faster when you think about your best friend, then I'm gonna have to just stop you now and send your ass on your way." Miranda gave Callie a pointed look, and then pointed at the door with her pen. Callie's eyes followed the action, before she rolled them and stared at Miranda. "I'm serious, Torres."

"Miranda, no, I really need your help. I need you to be my friend right now and not my TA. Please." Miranda looked up at Callie the second she didn't use her last name. Something was seriously bothering her friend and as much as she didn't like getting involved with people's personal business, she genuinely liked Callie and didn't want to see her troubled. Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you. Seriously, Miranda, I'm in love with Arizona. I think I have been for over two years and I finally told her. I think she feels the same way… no, I know she does. And she told me that I needed to be sure, because being with another woman isn't an easy path. She gave me this speech and it scared me. I mean, I'm so scared, because I love her and I want to be with her, but my parents would likely disown me and she doesn't want me to keep her hidden away…" By now, Callie had let loose with a long string of verbal diarrhea and Miranda felt a headache coming on. She held her hands up and Callie stopped talking.

"Okay, you love Arizona?"

Callie nodded.

"And you told her how you felt?"

Callie nodded.

"She loves you back?"

Callie's lips twisted slightly and she bit her bottom lip. "She didn't use those words, but I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

Miranda nodded at that and continued, "And she gave you a speech about how society reacts to gay people?"

Callie nodded, "Though I don't think I'm gay, I'm really more fluid. I just happened to fall in love with Arizona."

Miranda shrugged, "I'm not really looking for labels here. I'm just trying to understand the situation. It sounds to me like you both are just scared." She sighed and shook her head slightly, "And it's a damn shame, if you ask me. You two are so scared of getting hurt that you would both probably let love just pass you by, as if it's so easy to find, like walking into a store and buying a bottle of milk." Miranda smacked her lips together so they made a sound and then tilted her head toward Callie. "Love is a gamble. You give a piece of yourself to someone and hope they break it or run away with it, but no matter what, you lose that piece of yourself. You have to decide of that risk is worth taking."

Miranda sat up and moved her chair around the desk so she could sit next to Callie. She took Callie's hand and held it tightly and smiled at her friend. "Sometimes, you risk everything and you get an amazing reward and other times, you just get dirt kicked in your face. The thing is, although you may end up getting hurt, it's worth it. At least, I think it is. I've been hurt, but I look back and remember happy times and it makes all that pain worthwhile. The pain is how you know it was good, because if it didn't hurt when you lost it, then it was never worth having to begin with. How would you feel if you lost Arizona?"

Callie flinched and then replied simply, "I would be devastated…" After remembering her dream from this morning, there was simply no other way to answer that question. The pain she felt when Arizona said goodbye was still fresh in her mind and made her stomach clench uncomfortably. She felt tears watering in her eyes and tried to blink them away, only to have them trail down her face.

Miranda nodded and squeezed Callie's hand. "Oh honey… Look, I know you once told me how religious your family is, is that why you're kinda freaking out here? You're unsure how your parents are going to take the news that you're in love with a woman?"

Callie nodded slowly while swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Well, your parents will react however they react, but does considering their reaction change how you feel about Arizona?"

Callie shook her head no. "I don't think anything can change how I feel about her. Wait… no, something could make me fall even deeper in love with her… being given a chance to be with her. That would just… That would make me so happy. I want to make her happy and make her feel safe and hold her. I really love her, Miranda."

Miranda smiled and laughed, "Then be with her! Be happy and in love. Love is not easy to find and sometimes it's even harder to keep. Do you want to look back ten years from now and be wondering what kind of life you could have had with her?"

Callie finally smiled and laughed shortly, "No, I definitely don't want that. But what about my parents..?"

Miranda shrugged, "Parents are supposed to love unconditionally. If they can't love you simply because you love another woman, then that is their issue to work through, not yours. You just try to be there for them. Offer them love, support and let them know that you're still who they raised you to be. Most importantly, tell and show them that you're happy. Even if they shut the door in your face, fight for them. Fight with them if necessary. And I bet Arizona will stand by your side the whole time."

Callie smiled and nodded. "You're right, she totally would be there for me, too support me. But Arizona's the type of person that would do that for me without being in a relationship with me. She's just amazing, but I'm sure as my partner she would offer some choice words to my parents too."

They both laughed and Miranda patted Callie's knee softly, "Now, you know I don't like getting involved in personal matters like this, but seriously girl, even I can see the way you look at Arizona. I thought you guys were a couple already." Miranda shrugged and laughed and Callie soon joined in.

"Wow, I hadn't realized I was that obvious." Callie covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, it wasn't just you being obvious." Miranda winked at Callie and she stood up and moved her chair back and then sat down. "By the way, don't think I didn't notice you weren't in class earlier." Miranda gave Callie a stare down and watched as Callie shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, we didn't go over anything to important and I'm sure Arizona will share her notes with you."

"Thanks, Miranda, for everything." Callie stood up and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, you just make sure you don't mention it to anyone! And if you do, I'll deny it to my grave."

Callie laughed as she headed out the door, "Yeah, I know you will."

Callie practically skipped out of the hall. She felt free. She felt in love. She wanted to feel Arizona. She couldn't stop the smile from crossing her lips at the thought of Arizona. She checked her watched and realized it was almost time for her next class, which just happened to be another class she shared with Arizona and their little gang of friends. She needed to get there and tell Arizona everything, so she took off in a sprint toward the classroom. She didn't want to waste any more time without being Arizona's partner, she just hoped Arizona still wanted to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, finally. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations and anticipations. Thanks again to greys_ajunkie for being the most awesome friend ever! Thank you to everyone that has commented on the story and continues to comment! I appreciate them all so much!

Callie was running through the courtyard of her campus. Her lungs were screaming at her to stop while her feet just wanted her to slow down. She had already tripped once and twisted her ankle slightly, so she was already dealing with a dull throbbing in her leg. Her hair whipped violently in the wind as she double checked which building she was near. "One more to go", she whispered to herself as she ran past that building and into the next.

Arizona was sitting in class, surrounded by her friends and other classmates, of course. She was glad this was a lecture course and one of the bigger ones, the room was fairly large and easily had over a hundred students sitting in it which let her blend in. Her mind wasn't on the class today. Callie hadn't shown up for their first class and it made Arizona sick with worry. Callie had been acting strange since they had their talk and although her heart was so lightly and happy knowing that Callie had fallen for her, it sunk to the depths when Callie said nothing to her when she came back from her run. She felt with all of her heart and soul that Callie was her one, but it made her sick with anger and hurt that it looked like Callie would succumb to social pressures and never even experience her love.

Everyone asked her where Callie was this morning and it really infuriated her. She wasn't Callie's keeper and with all the drama surrounding the two of them right now, she just wanted to go to class, learn and let her mind be focused on anything other than Callie. At least for the duration of class, she could empty her mind of outside drama and focus solely on the work she needed to do. An interruption from thinking about Callie was what she needed and it was difficult to obtain with friends like theirs. Mark mentioned she shoved him out of their apartment that morning and she looked ragged, sad and like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and knowing that only added to Arizona's worry.

The teacher was in the middle of a sentence when suddenly a loud tromping sound could be heard in the hallway. The sound distracted all of the students as well. Arizona blinked and looked up and felt a shiver work its way down her spine. The sound was getting louder and more ominous as it was getting closer to the class room. She looked at the teacher, who was a mousy man with a small moustache that he was probably really proud of. One of those old timey types where the ends made circles on each side of his nose and it reminded her of the first class she and Callie had with him. She leaned over and asked Callie when the circus would begin, because she hated clowns and wanted to make sure she left before they came. They both broke into laughter and all their friends wondered what was so funny, but they never told.

Suddenly the door to the class room burst open and it was so loud as it crashed against the wall that the teacher screamed and jumped behind his desk. The laughter in the room was deafening, even Arizona snickered, but she quickly stopped when her eyes made their way to see who opened the door. There stood Callie, her hair was messy as though she'd been in a hurricane and her eyes were wide as they searched the room. Part of her hair was matted to her forehead and slick from sweat. Her chest was heaving as she sucked air into her lungs and it was obvious to Arizona that Callie must have run all the way to the classroom. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a gray thermal beneath it and some blue jeans that were baggy and looked like they were a size to big. Around her chest was a strap that was holding her bag against her butt. Arizona wondered why she ran all the way to class, it usually wasn't a big deal to be late, especially if you had friends to copy notes from.

Callie's eyes were wildly roaming the room and they finally locked onto Arizona. She was sitting near the middle of the room and all her friends were surrounding her. She glanced further around and realized there were no empty seats even near Arizona. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it as thoughts raced through her brain. She couldn't get close enough to Arizona to sit and have a quiet conversation, so screw it. She decided she would just have to put it all on the line, here and now, in front of her peers, in front of the ringmaster teacher, in front of anyone who wanted to witness it, because Callie finally, truly, understood Arizona's desire of not wanting to be hidden away.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled and took a few timid steps away from the door. He hands grabbed at the strap around her chest, gripping it to steal away the fear that public speaking instilled in her. "You were right and I was scared. I mean, I was _really _scared of what my parents would think. Of what they might say to me when I introduce you to them. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything like that, it's just… They're my parents, you know?" She smiled shyly at that and tilted her slightly as she focused solely on Arizona. She watched as Arizona nodded her head and then sighed before slumping in the chair and turning away from Callie. Callie could see, even from this distance that tears had pooled in her beautiful blue eyes. "But I talked with someone and they made me realize that a parent's love is unconditional, right? So, if they have a problem with it, then there is something wrong with them, not me. There's no one at fault here, love is love and I shouldn't just let love pass me by just because it's not what most people consider normal!" She laughed sharply at her words and smiled brightly when Arizona raised her eyes to look at her again.

"I don't care what they think! And I don't care what anyone else thinks, for that matter. The only person that matters is you, Arizona! I love you. I have loved you for two years and my own stupid fears and uncertainties kept me from ever telling you. I tried to use people to fill that piece in my heart that you managed to take, but it's impossible. The only person that can make me feel whole is you." She had taken another step closer to where Arizona was sitting at this point. The entire room was silent, most people in shock of what was happening in front of them and the ones that weren't didn't want to ruin this moment for either woman.

"I tried to deny it. And after the speech you gave me the other day, I was just scared out of my mind! I felt lost and confused, but I'm so glad you said it. I'm so glad you made me really consider the consequences of what may come, because even knowing all of that, I still want you. I can conquer anything as long as you're by my side. I didn't realize it right away, but I know for certain that it is true now." She smiled genuinely at Arizona and had to hold back a laugh when she saw Arizona furrow her brow and start biting her lip. She knew Arizona was considering everything she was saying.

"I've been pining for you for so long that I almost scared you away when I finally realized you might feel the same way. I don't want to let love pass me by, not this love, not your love. I dream about you, Arizona." Callie let out a laugh and smiled brightly when she saw a smile cross Arizona's lips. "I really do, all the time and they're very distracting and wonderful dreams, but I want to go where the lines overlap. I don't want to dream about something if there's a chance I can really have it. If there's a chance that I can be with you, I want to jump in it, sink my teeth into it, wrap my arms around it and never let it go." She walked to the row where Arizona was seated and raised her arm, holding her hand out to Arizona. "Please tell me that you want to be all in too. Please. I love you."

There was a collective gasp in the classroom and all eyes shifted from Callie to Arizona and she could feel them. Over a hundred pairs of eyes and they were on her, she felt like the side show at this circus. She almost laughed at loud, remembering that Callie called the teacher 'the Ringmaster'. Arizona's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her eyes were locked onto Callie's and she could see all the love in those beautiful and warm chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that made Arizona feel like she was the only woman in the world. She licked her lips and then made a decision. She threw all of her things into her bag, threw it over her shoulder and then jumped up. She ran right past Callie's hand and wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, hugging her tightly. She then pulled back and crushed her lips against Callie's, so hard that Callie was stunned for a moment. Callie's arms wrapped around Arizona's waist and Callie lifted her up slightly and spun her around in a circle. When they finally ended the kiss, they were surrounded by applause and wolf whistles and cat calls. Callie offered Arizona a lop-sided grin and then took her hand and walked her out of the classroom. They had a lot to still talk about.

The walk to the apartment was tense and silent and both women kept glancing at one another and smiling when they caught each other. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand as they reach the apartment. Callie unlocked and opened the door, then shut it closed and locked it behind her. When she was done, she turned and smiled at Arizona. Arizona took her hand and led her deeper into the apartment. They both toed off their shoes and socks as Arizona tugged Callie toward her bed. When they reached the mattress, they both sat down and smiled nervously at one another. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand again and then let out a sharp ripple of giggles. "I can't believe you did that."

Callie started laughed and raised her free hand to her forehead. "You can't believe I did that? What about me! I'm petrified of public speaking!"

"I know, Calliope, which is why I'm still kind of in shock. Did you really mean all of that?" Arizona tilted her head and her hair curtained over her shoulder like a waterfall of sunshine.

Callie sucked in a sharp breath. She still couldn't believe how Arizona just took her breath away. She raised her free hand and gently caressed Arizona's cheek, then slowly pulled her fingers through Arizona's soft golden hair before answering, "Every single word of it, Arizona, every last word." Callie moved her fingers to Arizona's jaw and slowly trailed her fingers forward along her jawline and the action caused Arizona's face to slowly moving closer to own. She watched as Arizona licked her lips in anticipation and the action caused the butterflies in Callie's belly to take flight. The fluttering caused her clit to clench tightly and heart beat to pick up its pace. She leaned forward, finally pressing her lips firmly against Arizona's.

They both released a breath into each other as they parted their lips. Arizona's tongue ripped past Callie's lips and into the warmth of her mouth. Callie's lips wrapped around Arizona's tongue and she sucked firmly while her own tongue pressed against it. She released it and languidly slid her tongue against Arizona's and pushed their lips even more firmly together. The kiss was so sensual and filled with emotion, Callie could barely believe it was actually happening to her. She felt Arizona's hand on her cheek and she leaned slightly into the touch. After several long moments of enjoying the warmth of each other's touch, Arizona backed away slightly and leaned her forehead against Callie's. "Wow," she whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, seriously…" Callie laughed and looked directly into Arizona's eyes. She could see the love pouring from her blue eyes and she moved her own hand covering Arizona's which still rested on her cheek. "So much better than any dream my mind could conjure up." They both laughed softly.

"You really dreamed about me?"

"My god, Arizona, if you knew what my mind had you doing to me in my dreams." Callie swooned slightly and laughed as she remembered the antics her subconscious has been putting her through. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get it all together, but please, please believe me when I tell you that I want to be with you. You're not going to be an experiment for me and I'm not going to hide you away. I want to shout how I feel about you from rooftops, yeah, I'm that cliché." She nuzzled her nose against Arizona's and then closed her eyes and kissed her again, softly moving her lips against Arizona's and then sliding her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip and pulling away slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at Arizona. Her lips were parted and then worked their way into a pout when she realized Callie had pulled away.

"I can deal with a romantic for a girlfriend. Especially when she's so super, super-hot and she insists on wearing that leather jacket almost all the time and then she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I just feel like I'm drowning in her love." Arizona licked her lips slowly and then offered Callie a bright smile. "I'm sorry too, Calliope. I'm so sorry that I pushed you away, but you can hurt me, Calliope and that terrifies me. You terrify me, but you also excite me and make me feel things I've never felt before. So delightfully out of control, I just can't explain what I feel for you, but thank you." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek. "Thank you…" She kissed her other cheek. "Thank you for choosing to be with me, Calliope. My Calliope," she finally pressed her lips against Callie's and plunged her tongue immediately between Callie's lips. Callie groaned softly and playfully swirled her tongue around Arizona's before pulling their lips apart.

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about this," she whispered softly.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. I want to be with you, you want to be with me, right? It's perfect." Arizona smiled and raised her right hand to gently caress Callie's cheek.

"That's the thing, Arizona, I've had sex. A lot of sex, but I've never been in love before. I'm in love with you and that already makes this special. It's so much more than sex. I mean, we haven't even touched other than kissing and my heart is racing. It feels like it's going to fly out of my chest." Callie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it nervously.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that or I won't be able to control myself, Calliope."

"Who said I want you to control yourself?"

Arizona timidly reached out and pulled at Callie's shirt. Callie leaned forward and felt a light breeze as Arizona pulled the shirt over her head. She grinned at Callie and pointed to the red bra she was wearing. "God, you look good in red."

Callie laughed and shrugged slightly, "So yeah, I might have remembered that you liked me in red and I might have purposely put that on."

"Oh, just maybe, huh?" Arizona laughed and then reached down and pulled her own shirt off and tossed it next to Callie's. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I just threw on this plain white job this morning as I left." She looked up when Callie didn't respond.

Callie's eyes were on Arizona's breasts and she had swallowed the lump in the throat. "You're so beautiful, Arizona." Arizona blushed and stood up. She held out her hands to Callie, who took them, and she pulled Callie to her feet. Arizona unbuttoned Callie's jeans and pulled the zipper down and watched as they fell to the ground.

"Really, Calliope, matching underwear, are you trying to make me look bad here?" Arizona laughed as she worked her way out of her own pants. She was wearing a pair of pink panties with a picture of The Pink Panther on the center. Callie looked down and then back up into Arizona's eyes and the both broke into giggles.

"We really need to get you out of those. I can't believe you ever bought them." Callie chuckled and she grabbed Arizona's hand so that she could pull her into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders and she smiled as Arizona tilted her head and laid her cheek against her chest. She felt Arizona's arms slide around her waist and then squeezed her softly.

"Hey! The Pink Panther is cool. You know, for someone who said they were nervous a few seconds ago, you're being awfully forward."

"Arizona, I really want to make love to you."

"I thought you'd never ask…" Arizona's lips press to Callie's as her finger tips slide from Callie's lower back up to the strap of her bra. Arizona's fingers nimbly release the latch and she groaned as she felt the swells of Callie's breasts fall against her own. "You're so breathtakingly gorgeous, Calliope." Callie smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Arizona in every aspect, sight, taste, touch, smell and sound. She was so caught up in her senses that she barely registered Arizona moving her out of her own panties and then Arizona moving out of her bra and panties as well.

Arizona gently pressed forward, forcing Callie to sit down in the bed and then lay her head back against the pillows. She smiled as Arizona followed her and spread her legs slightly so that Arizona could settle herself on top of her. Arizona placed her hands on Callie's sides. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss above Callie's navel. Callie released a shuddering breath as her hips jerked forward. She blushed when she heard Arizona's soft giggling and looked up at her sheepishly. "Someone is impatient."

"Can you blame me? You've been molesting me in my dreams for weeks."

"Molesting? Really, Calliope?"

"I was a willing participant. And I was truly shattered every time I would wake up disoriented and realize I'd been dreaming."

Arizona looked down at Callie and felt her heart break at the sincerity of her words. She laid her body on top of Callie's so that their centers were touching and feeding heat from one to the other and their breasts were gently being pressed against each other. Callie felt tears pooling in her eyes and felt them fall from the corners. Arizona gently reached up and wiped the tears away. "Calliope, this isn't a dream. I promise you. It's all very real and happening right now." She kissed Callie softly on her lips and shifted so she was leaning slightly on her left elbow. She then pressed her body against Callie's and thrust herself forward and back. Callie's jaw dropped at the pleasure that just ignited through her body. Arizona repeated the action and watched as Callie licked her lips in order to stifle a soft moan. Arizona caressed Callie's cheek softly and kissed her again.

Arizona laid herself back fully against Callie and slipped her thigh around Callie's and brought their legs together in a tangled web. She pressed her thigh against Callie's dripping center and heard her moan deeply. "Lift your knee a little." Arizona patted the leg she was referring too; the one between her legs and Callie quickly complied. Arizona pressed herself against it and rocked her hips, ensuring that her own thigh rocked against Callie's clit. She let out a shuddering sigh and she smiled down at Callie. "Yeah, like that… now move with me," Arizona whispered softly as she pressed her lips into another kiss against Callie's lips.

They kissed languidly as their bodies rocked together. They sucked air from one another and grunted with the forced actions. Callie couldn't believe how delicious Arizona felt against her, her entire body felt as though it were tingling and fire coursed through her veins. She had both of her hands gripping Arizona's shoulders until Arizona grabbed her right hand. Arizona shifted up slightly while smiling at Callie and she guided Callie's hand to her thigh. They were still rocking together as Callie felt Arizona's free hand creep down her stomach and then she felt her fingers stroking her clit. She opened her mouth and nothing came out for a moment, but then she released a deep moan. It clicked in her head what Arizona wanted her to do. She worked her fingers to Arizona's clit and repeated the motions she'd just felt, stroking it firmly.

"Oh Calliope…" Arizona threw her head back and Callie stared in awe at what was on display in front of her. Arizona's long elegant neck and the pure alabaster white skin of her Arizona's chest. Callie's eyes widened as she watched as Arizona's rocked against her and her breasts bounced firmly with the force of the thrust. She loved how dark the tan skin surrounding the peak of Arizona's nipples was and she was overcome with the want to touch them so bad. Callie brought her free hand up to grip the pliant flesh, squeezing it firmly which cause Arizona to hiss in pleasure. She then dragged her fingers over Arizona's nipple and pulled at the peak, before pressing her thumb to the end of it and very softly circling the pad of her thumb against the sensitive tip. She smiled when she heard Arizona moan loudly and start thrusting her hips more quickly.

Arizona kept one hand wrapped around the wrist of Callie's which was stroking her clit and she maintained the firm stroking against Callie's clit with her other hand. She couldn't remember feeling this in tune with another person in her entire life. Her heart was racing and she felt her orgasm coiling in her stomach. "Don't stop, Arizona… I'm so close." Hearing Callie's whimpering request nearly pushed her over the edge, but she wanted to wait for Callie. Her fingers started to push into Callie's clit and circling it firmly twice and then stroking again. She repeated the motions again and then heard Callie moan her name as her entire body tensed, her back arching off the bed and then shaking once before dropping back down. Arizona's orgasm burst forth as she watched Callie's body convulse in pleasure. She panted, forcing air into her lungs and then fell lifelessly against Callie's body. She turned her head so her ear was resting over Callie's heart and she heard it racing within her chest. She smiled knowing she was the one that made it race that way.

"I love you, Calliope." She maneuvered her arms around Callie's shoulders and held her tightly, their legs still wrapped around one another and their bodies relaxed from the intense emotions which just poured out of them both.

"I love you too, Arizona." Callie smiled and grabbed the sheet at their side and halfheartedly draped it over them. Then she brought her hand to Arizona's back and gently stroked it while her other hand wrapped around her waist. "I can't remember a time in my life that I've been happier than at this moment. I feel content. I feel safe. I finally feel at home."

Arizona kissed Callie's chest above her heart and then adjusted herself next to Callie, pulling the sheet more fully over them. She curled into Callie's side and yawned before stretching to place a soft kiss on her lips. "We're both home now."

Callie smiled at that thought and squeezed Arizona slightly, "I'm so glad this wasn't a dream." She kissed Arizona softly on her temple and then settled back down, both of them wiggling against each other playfully before Callie yawned. Arizona laughed and then the both drifted into a peaceful sleep within each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Sorry for not having this update done yesterday. I wasn't happy with my original thought process, so I scrapped what I had and chatted with my bestie greys_ajunkie and came up with a better idea and this was the result. I hope you all like it. I might have one more chapter for this before leaving it. There might be a sequel in the future. Again, thank you to everyone who has been commenting, I truly appreciate them. I was it was easier to comment back on Fan fiction .net, like it is on LJ, because I would! On with the show…

3 Weeks Later

Callie's palms were pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, her fingers spread apart, trying to grip the slippery surface. Her arms were locked at the elbow and holding her away from the wall. Her legs were spread apart and her head was shifted down, the hot water hitting her on the head and streaming down her back. Her eyes were open and locked onto the blue eyes of the beautiful woman who was on her knees between her legs. Arizona's mouth was locked onto her clit and she was sucking the bundle of nerves firmly and pressing circles into it with her tongue. Callie's legs were trembling slightly and her mouth was agape so that she could pant down gasps of air. Arizona's index finger was circling Callie's opening and dipping just inside, before sliding out and circling again.

"Oh _fuck_, _Arizona_…" Callie whispered and squeezed her eyes shut as Arizona's touches caused her body to shiver with pleasure. Her eyes almost immediately shot open again and locked onto Arizona's. She could feel the smile on Arizona's lips against her and see the smile at the corner of her girlfriend's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before being released in a quivering sigh. She lowered one hand to brush through Arizona's wet hair. That hand then moved behind Arizona's head and gripped she gripped the blonde locks in her hand roughly. She tugged at the blonde's curls firmly and it caused Arizona to release her clit. Arizona moved her finger away from Callie's opening and then leaned her face into Callie so she could press her tongue inside, and then she slowly dragged the tip of her tongue back to Callie's clit and lapped at it firmly. Callie sucked in a shuddering breath, her eyes still locked onto Arizona's. Arizona's finger plunged back into her opening, remaining deep inside her and circling, much like it was before. Arizona's mouth clamped back over Callie's clit and she sucked hard while pressing her tongue against it and stroking the hardened nub. It took two strokes before Callie's head flew back and her chest thrust forward from the intensity of the orgasm Arizona just pushed through her.

The water from the shower hit Callie's neck and started streaming down her body and ended up hitting Arizona in the face. She closed her eyes and did her best to keep her tongue stroking Callie's clit gently as she rode out her orgasm. Once finished, she was still panting in pleasure and offered Arizona a huge grin. Callie moved her hand so that she caressed Arizona's cheek and then she tugged her chin gently upward. Arizona took this as a hint and stood up in front of Callie with a small smile on her face. "You taste so good, Calliope." Callie pulled Arizona into a soft kiss, her tongue plunged into Arizona's warm mouth and she could taste herself on Arizona's lips. She hummed softly in the back of her throat.

"You're right, Arizona." They giggled and Callie pressed forward, forcing Arizona's back to press against the cold and wet tiled surface of the shower. Callie's hands slid down Arizona's sides and they reached around to grip her ass. Arizona gasped softy and pressed her forehead against Callie's. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around Callie's waist. Callie balanced herself against Arizona and when she was sure Arizona wouldn't slide down the tiles, she moved her right hand to Arizona's center and pushed her index and middle finger deep inside her.

"Mmm," was all Arizona could release, she jerked her hips toward Callie's fingers and her legs squeezed Callie's waist. Callie used her entire body to thrust into Arizona. Their breasts rubbed against each other firmly; hard, sensitive nipples brushed against firm skin making Arizona gasp again. Callie lowered her face toward Arizona's neck, she parted her lips and sucked the supple skin between her lips and then bit down hard. "Ah…" Arizona moaned from the pain mixing with pleasure and squeezed her fingers around Callie's shoulders. Callie pressed her tongue against the bite to soothe the pain and then sucked firmly on the skin again. She wanted Arizona to have a bruise, a mark to prove that Arizona was hers. She worked her thumb to press against Arizona's clit. It didn't take long for Arizona to wrap her arms around Callie's shoulders and bury her face into Callie's neck while moaning deeply. "_Unnnf_.. _Calliope_…" Callie loved it when Arizona would moan her name like that. It let her know that Arizona was about to come undone and as she thought it, she felt Arizona's body convulse in her arms as she climaxed. Arizona's appendages were squeezing Callie's body and she couldn't remember ever feeling closer to another person or move loved.

They remained under the cooling water, just holding one another as they both caught their breath. Arizona kissed Callie's neck softly and then started giggling. Callie laughed and shook her head slightly as she pulled her fingers from Arizona's center. Arizona grunted softly at the loss. Callie used her now free hand to spank Arizona softly. "Think you can stand?" She raised an eyebrow at Arizona who snorted softly, "…because you're getting kinda heavy." She laughed when Arizona's mouth opened and she looked shocked. Callie burst into giggles and after a moment, Arizona followed suit. Arizona unwrapped her legs from around Callie and waited until she was firmly on the ground before unwrapping her arms from her shoulders and then slapped her arm playfully.

"It's a good thing we washed first, because I have a feeling we're already running late and I super hate having to rinse shampoo out with cold water." Arizona laughed and she turned the water off and watched as Callie moved out of the tub. Her eyes were locked on Callie's ass and she licked her lips before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Callie turned to look over her shoulder and caught the smoldering look. "Woman, you're insatiable. Come on, we gotta get to class." She grabbed a towel and threw it at Arizona and she took one for herself and they both dried themselves off.

"Honestly, can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?" Arizona winked as she walked out of the bathroom and Callie followed behind closely. They both got dressed quickly after realizing they only had ten minutes to get to class and get settled. They grabbed their bags and headed out of the apartment. After locking the door, they walked to class together, hand in hand, glancing at one another and talking about plans for the future and school projects they were working on and just being oblivious to the world around them.

7 Months Later

"IT'S PI LAMBDA WITH THE BEST PARTIES ON CAMPUS-A!" Alex screamed over the music and then worked the hose from the keg into his mouth. He coughed and choked as the liquid was forced down his throat, some of it came back up through his nose and it made his eyes red and runny with tears. He ripped the hose from his lips and then raised his hands in victory. The entire crowed just laughed at him as he stumbled to the couch in the center of the room and flopped between Addison and Teddy. "Hello ladies." He grinned widely to them both and Addison pushed him off the couch and he fell to the floor like a boneless heap. Addison and Teddy laughed at the sight.

"Go away, sophy, only seniors on this couch tonight." Addison said as she kicked him on the ass as he tried to get up. The push from her kick made the drunken Alex fall flat on his face, but he quickly scrambled to his feet and made his way to where the make-shift dance floor was. Teddy and Addison's eyes followed him as he stumbled through the people dancing. Addison rolled her eyes when she saw Alex trip and nudge Callie as he walked past her, but Callie didn't even appear to notice. She was totally wrapped up in her dance partner, Arizona. The two were dancing slow and sultry with one another, even though the music was a bit more up tempo. Their eyes were locked onto one another and every once in a while, one would talk and the other would blush or one would reach in and they would kiss. They were in their own little bubble of happiness and love, even in the middle of the drunken sorority house party.

"God, that's just sickening." Addison rolled her eyes and pointed with her face toward Callie and Arizona. Teddy's eyes followed and she laughed when she saw the two of them in their own world.

"I think it's sweet. Honestly, it's about fucking time. If I had to sit through another drunken dialogue about how _Calliope this_ and _Calliope that_ I think I might have been forced to kill her, or myself. Either way, it needed to end because two years was enough for that crap." Teddy laughed and Addison followed suit immediately.

Mark and Henry walked over and handed their ladies each a drink. Henry squeezed in next to Teddy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him gently before taking a sip from the cup he handed her. She started coughing violently and closed her eyes. He pattered her on the back and laughed and she slapped his shoulder hard.

"Hey, ouch! Be gentle, I need to be able to play tomorrow." He was still laughing and Teddy realized Mark was laughing also. Apparently, Addison had also taken a sip of the blue concoction in the cup and she nearly coughed up a lung as well.

"What the hell was that? It felt like fire!" Teddy was still coughing and her eyes were wide from the pain, she quickly did her best to blink it away and patted herself on the chest in hopes of stopping the coughing.

"It was something some sophy made. She's calling it _'Early Onset Alzheimer's'_ and we've all been forcing them down because she's basically dumping all the booze into it." Mark shrugged slightly and took a sip of his own cup, his eyes narrowing for a moment as he swallowed it down.

"Good name, it's fitting because I'm wishing for Alzheimer's right about now so I can forget I ever drank any of that crap." Addison coughed again and dropped the cup down on the coffee table in front of them. Mark and Henry were laughing, but Teddy nodded and agreed completely with Addison's sentiment.

"Okay, seriously, how long is the honeymoon portion of a college relationship supposed to last, because that is just ridiculous?" Henry pointed toward Callie and Arizona. Apparently, while they've been talking about alcohol, the music had slowed down and now Callie and Arizona were practically dancing on top of each other. Callie had her hands on Arizona's hips, their foreheads were pressed together and Arizona had her arms wrapped around Callie's neck. Their bodies were moving to the music and pressing against one another.

"I can't really blame them. First of all, Callie Torres is sex on legs. Seriously, she is. And she wears a lot of leather and she's just totally badass. She's got curves that just make a person weak at the knees, am I right?" Mark looked up for confirmation from Henry, but he grinned when he saw Teddy and Addison nod also. "She's also got that whole _'oh, I'm a hot Latina chick from Miami, so I know how to party and make you beg for more' _attitude. When you get someone like that into you, I doubt you'd ever really want to let'em go, right?"

Addison gave Mark a long, sideways glance, "You sound like you speak from experience."

Mark laughed and held up his hands in surrender for a moment before taking a sip from his cup. "I'm not going to lie, she's hot and was amazing and if given the chance, I probably would've tried a relationship for a few months with her, but really, I'm Mark Sloan, I don't believe in monogamy. Besides, she was so into Arizona already, I never really stood a chance." He laughed and then pointed at Arizona. "And now Blondie, she makes me insane, because really, she's hot. Really, really hot, but even more than that, she's every man's ultimate fantasy. The blonde leggy, innocent girl-next-door type, but the most intriguing part and why she's the ultimate fantasy is because she's a virgin."

Teddy, Henry and Addison all laughed. It was more than regular laughter, it was _'I'm about to fall off the couch and roll around on the floor'_ type of laughter. "Mark, do you hear yourself sometimes? Do you even know what you're saying? There is no way Arizona is a virgin, especially after some of the things Callie has told me. It almost makes me want to try a lady." Addison was wiping tears from her eyes and trying to stop the laughter from starting again.

"Oh, but she is. She's a gold star lesbian and has never been touched by a man. Seriously, it's the ultimate fantasy." He sighed and they all looked over to the couple. "And why does she have to wear such a short skirt with those shoes? Is it to rub the fact in that no one here has a chance with her except Callie? God, her legs are amazing."

"I think she does it for Callie." Teddy nods and leans against Henry. "I know when I dress up sexy it's for Henry." She winks at him and he blushes before leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm happy for them." Addison shrugged before adding, "They have that once in a lifetime thing, you know? It's like they were meant to be. I don't think it's just a college crush type of thing. I think they'll make it." The group nodded at that and then started laughing as they watched Callie pull Arizona to the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

"God Arizona, you're so hot." Callie pushed Arizona back against the door, making it slam again. "You're so sexy when you're dancing against me and I just couldn't control myself any longer. I need to have you. Now." She crushed her lips against Arizona's, her tongue forcing its way past her lips and sliding against her teeth. Callie's hands rubbed up and down Arizona's thighs, pushing the short skirt up as they moved closer to her hips. Arizona jerked her hips against Callie's and her hands worked their way to the belt of Callie's jeans.

Arizona moved back from the kiss and gave a sigh of frustration. "Calliope, why did you have to wear jeans?" Callie laughed sharply before forcing their lips together again. She pushed her tongue into Arizona's mouth again and moaned when Arizona sucked on it. Arizona finally undid the button of Callie's jeans and worked her hand into Callie's underwear. She ran her fingers teasingly along the skin between Callie's legs before her index and middle finger plunged deep inside her. Callie thrust against the action causing them to bang into the door again. "You feel so good, Calliope." Arizona whimpered the words which were spoken directly into Callie's mouth. They kissed deeper and more passionately, lost in their own world.

Callie pushed Arizona's underwear to the side and pressed two fingers into Arizona. Arizona moaned breathlessly and jerked her hips into action. They both thrust into one another and panted for air. "This is your fault for teasing me all night, Arizona." Callie thrust roughly into Arizona, forcing her back to bang into the door again and she released a shuddering breath into Callie's mouth. Arizona's free hand grabbed Callie's hair and pulled it roughly as they kissed again. The sex was rough with want and the excitement of being all over each other in a fairly public venue caused desire to course through both of them. They moaned into each other's mouths as they climaxed, everything surrounding this little tryst made it end faster than either of them wanted it too. They pulled their hands out from one another and then held each other as they caught their breath.

"If that was my fault, then I am totally awesome." Arizona grinned while nuzzling her nose against Callie's neck.

"Oh yeah, you most definitely are awesome." Callie laughed and then kissed Arizona softly on the lips. "I love you, Arizona."

"And I love you, Calliope. You make me so happy, even in the bathroom at Pi Lambda."

They both laughed and moved to wash their hands and clean themselves up. Callie stood behind Arizona and watched her in the mirror as she fixed her make-up and hair. She moved closer and leaned to press a soft kiss against Arizona's shoulder. Her eyes never left Arizona's and they just smiled at each other, so happy and comfortable to be with one another. "Want to go dance some more?"

Arizona nodded and spun around and kissed Callie firmly on the lips. She then hopped over to the door and opened it and dragged Callie out of the bathroom. When they walked out, the room erupted in applause and wolf whistles. Arizona's eyes widened and she turned to Callie who was just grinning ear to ear. "Oh my god…," Arizona whispered, she was obviously mortified.

Callie laughed at Arizona's words and squeezed her hand slightly. "Come on, it's not like we made it a secret, we were practically molesting each other on the dance floor and then we went to the bathroom… together."

"Seriously, Calliope, molesting again?" Arizona slapped her shoulder and then laughed. Callie took a bow and that just caused Arizona to blush even brighter. "Stop it, you're only encouraging them." They laughed and went back to the dance floor and their own little world.

"I hope one day I have something half as good as they have." Addison whispered mostly to herself, but she felt Mark's hand on her shoulder and he squeezed lightly. "One day, Addison. And I think we're all wishing for a great love like that. Yeah, even a man whore like me."

Two hours later, Callie and Arizona were walking home hand in hand and laughing about the bathroom incident. Callie was leading Arizona when she suddenly realized they had gone in the opposite way of their apartment. "Where are we going, Calliope?" Arizona had leaned into Callie's side and Callie slipped her arm around her. She didn't answer, but it didn't matter, Arizona trusted Callie completely and would walk right off the edge of the Earth, if the Earth was flat and Callie led her down that path. She was completely in love with the woman and swooned in happiness.

They walked through the quad to the square, which was a large park that was surrounded by the six major dorms of the school. Arizona smiled when she realized where they were. Callie led Arizona to a bench that rested between two large trees and nodded for Arizona to sit down. Arizona sat down and smiled up at Callie who stood in front of her. "I remember this place like it was yesterday, Arizona." She smiled and reached down to gently caress Arizona's cheek with her finger. "This is where we first met almost four years ago. We found out that we were roommates and then we giggled over the obscenely small room we had to share. The first thing you did after we moved in was berate me for taking up more than half of the extra closet, but you quickly made peace with my larger share when I said you could wear anything of mine you wanted too."

Arizona giggled and nodded, "I think I wore your skeleton shirt with those black boots more often than you did!"

Callie laughed and nodded, "Yeah and then you wore it to chemistry class and messed up the experiment and ended up getting that crusty white goo all over it. You threw it away and cried at me for a week because you couldn't find another one."

"Hey! I eventually found them again online and now we have a matching set! Only a true orthopod would have gotten as excited as you did when I gave it to you for your birthday and then I threw off my hoodie to show you mine."

They both laughed for a few moments before Callie continued, "We've had so many good times, Arizona, but we've had some bad ones too. And we've hurt each other at times and we've pined for one another, but thankfully, we finally leaped and caught each other. I've never felt happier or safer or more loved than when I am with you, Arizona. And really, I meant it when I said you took a piece of my heart and no one else could make me feel whole. Next week, we'll have been together for eight months, but really, I think we've been together for two years and eight months, because I knew two years ago how I felt for you."

"I felt it too, Calliope, but I was scared. It's like you said, we had convinced ourselves that we couldn't be together and we rationalized the reasons to never come clean to one another away so that we would never have to feel even the possibility of being rejected. Being rejected by you would have killed me." Arizona sighed softly, but then smiled sheepishly up at Callie, "I know when we look back on it, we both feel a little silly, but I'm glad it happened. It just makes me savor our time together even more and it makes me want to never let you go, because I know what it was like living with you, but not being with you." Arizona took Callie's hand into her own and squeezed it gently.

Callie smiled and nodded, "You're right and that is part of the reason I wanted to come here. I'm so thankful to have you in my life and I'm really bursting at the seams with love for you. We are both going to be graduating soon and I can't tell you how excited I was when you told me you'd be going to Johns Hopkins too. I know that we're going to be under a lot of pressure in medical school and then our internships and residency, so I wanted to take the time now to promise myself to you, and hope you'll want to do the same with me." Callie stood up straighter for a moment before dropping to one knee in front of Arizona. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red satin box.

Arizona gasped, her free hand coming over her lips and she gazed into Callie's eyes. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet. It's a little too soon and we both have a long road of work ahead of us, but I don't want to walk that road alone. I want to promise myself to you, so this is a promise ring." She opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring with a heart shaped ruby. It wasn't an overly large gem, but Callie liked to think it was the perfect size for them, understated, but with a cut so clear and beautiful, just like the love they felt for one another. "And if you say yes, I have another one for you to put on me." She heard Arizona take in a breath of air to talk, but quickly continued, "…and don't you dare say anything about who bought what, we both know our situations and this just makes sense for now. When we get married, you can do the picking out, okay?"

Arizona felt tears streaming down her face as she nodded slowly. Callie slipped the gold ring on Arizona's ring finger and then smiled up at her. She pressed a quick kiss to Arizona's lips and then reached back into her pocket as she sat down next to Arizona on the bench. She pulled out a red box and handed to Arizona. Arizona took it with a big smile on her face and opened it to be greeted with a matching ring, only this one was white gold. She pulled it out and slid it onto Callie's finger. The both then pulled into one another and kissed each other passionately. "Thank you, Calliope. I can't wait to ask you to marry me."

Callie laughed and raised a brow, "Oh, so sure you'll be doing the asking." Callie stood up and pulled Arizona to her feet. The two started walking to their apartment.

"I just have a feeling it'll be me." She leaned her head against Callie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Callie's arm as they walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Where the Lines Overlap  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are best friends and roommates while going to college.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, this will be the last bit of this story for a while. I'm going to finish up As Time Goes By (which is super funny, or so I've been told). There will be a sequel, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to pick it up (hopefully, sometime this summer to make up for the finale's lack of Callie and Arizona). Super special thanks to greys_ajunkie , cause she's super awesome and helps me sooo much! I wanted to say thank you to everyone that read this and enjoyed it. I really had fun writing it and I feel more comfortable with the sexytime stuff, so I'll probably add it to more of works in the future. I know this is kind of short, but I hope it's at least satisfying. :x

3 Months Later

Arizona slammed Callie against the wall and stepped up behind her. She pressed herself hard against Callie's body and leaned in to press hard kiss on her earlobe. She pulled the skin of her earlobe between her teeth and bit down roughly, before smoothing her tongue over it. Callie hissed in pain, first from the wind being knocked out of her from the force with which she was sent into the wall and then because of the bite on her earlobe. Arizona moved her hands down Callie's arms and grabbed her hands roughly. She lifted the hands above Callie's head and pressed them against the wall. "Leave them there." She then used her foot to push out Callie's left leg so that she was standing spread eagle against the wall.

She tugged off Callie's shirt, followed by her bra and then pulled Callie's pants and panties down to her ankles. She leaned in and kissed Callie's neck, nibbling on the skin for a moment before whispering in her wear, "You're so bad, Calliope. I can't believe you looked at me like that during the entire ceremony." Arizona's left hand traced up Callie's left thigh and then over her butt cheek. She rubbed the cheek gently and then spanked her firmly. "In front of all those people and our classmates…" She spanked Callie again. Callie's knees quivered slightly and she whimpered as the pain sent a wave of arousal over her body. "My parents sitting in the audience watching me…" She spanked her again with more force this time and Callie hissed softly. Arizona's hand rubbed firmly over the bruised flesh she spanked. "…and all I could think about the entire time was your tongue in my body." She bit down on Callie's neck and sucked hard as her hand collided against Callie's taut ass.

"Oh God, Arizona, please…" whimpered Callie.

"Please what… hmm, Calliope?" Arizona answered in a sing-song voice. She spanked Callie again, but the touch wasn't as rough, but Callie still felt it send a shiver of pleasure through her body and her clit clenched in anticipation. Arizona's right hand slid over Callie's waist and rubbed her stomach gently before slowly moving up to cover her right breast. She squeezed the handful roughly and rubbed the palm against her nipple, which immediately started to harden and become sensitive to the touches. Callie released a long, drawn out breath before sucking in another.

"Please make me come." Callie started to move her hand down to cover Arizona's, but she quickly moved it back when Arizona slapped it away. "Arizona, I need you."

"What makes you think I should reward you after what happened earlier, hmm?" Arizona's left hand spanked the spot again and Callie's body jolted from pleasure. "I almost tripped, you know, when I was handed my degree and I looked over to smile at you…" Another spank was followed by Callie whimpering softly. "…and you were giving me such a smoldering look, it shook me straight to my core." Arizona's left hand slowly moved from her ass around to her clit and Arizona slapped her clit firmly. Callie moaned and lowered her head, her eyes watching Arizona's hands as they played with her. Callie couldn't remember feeling so aroused.

"I'm sorry, I just love you… and watching you walk the stage… during the ceremony just… it was such a turn on! You're just… so hot and you're really… so smart and best of all… you're mine." Callie's words were breathless and leaned her head back and to the side, laying it against Arizona's shoulder. Arizona rewarded the movement with a flurry of open mouthed kisses along the expanse of her neck and lavished her tongue against Callie's tan skin. She savored the taste of the only woman she could never get enough of and didn't care if she left small bruises as a testament to the love she felt for her.

"Hmm, okay, Calliope, you earned the reward." Arizona nuzzled her nose against Callie's neck and continued to kiss the skin there as her right hand palmed Callie's right breast. She moved her index finger over the peak of Callie's nipple and used the tip to lightly circle the sensitive nerves there. Callie's chest heaved and pushed toward the touch, but Arizona kept it light and delighted in the sounds Callie made due to her efforts. Arizona's left hand dipped down from her clit and circled her opening before she pressed her index finger deep inside Callie. Callie whimpered softly as Arizona pulled the finger from her and then slammed it back into her, Arizona's hips thrusting into her from behind at the same time. She felt the spot where Arizona had spanked her tingling in pain from the movement and closed her eyes tightly in ecstasy.

"Oh, Arizona… you have no idea what you do to me." Callie felt Arizona's lips tug into a smile against her neck. She felt Arizona pull her finger out of her again and sighed with the loss. She felt two fingers circling her opening, knowing Arizona was getting her juices over both fingers so they would slide more easily into her. She opened her eyes and moaned as Arizona's other hand tugged on her nipple firmly and at the same time, she drove the slick fingers back into her core, thrusting against her from behind. All the sensations at once had nearly overloaded her brain and she panted softly as Arizona repeated the actions three more times. Then the hand on her breast moved away and down her body, those fingers pressed against her clit and stroked with the next thrust. "Oh god…" Callie grunted and she pushed her body toward Arizona's fingers, trying to match the thrust as it came again. It was rough and slightly painful and she couldn't thank Arizona.

"I think I have an idea." Arizona giggled softly and continued to bite and suck Callie's neck while thoroughly having her way with Callie. The giggle was music to Callie's ears and she felt the coiling of pleasure deep within her stomach and after another two thrusts from Arizona it uncoiled like a spring and her body tightened in Arizona's arms. Arizona's hands slowed, but didn't stop their movements and she laid her ear against Callie's back and listened to her heart and it quickened in her chest. Callie's fingernails scratched against the wall as she rode out her orgasm and then she flattened herself against the wall, bringing Arizona's body against her own in the motion. She laughed in delight from how tingly her body still felt and how the aftermath of the orgasm was still affecting her. She felt Arizona kiss her shoulder and leaned her head against Arizona's.

They remained there for a few minutes while Callie recovered and then laughed again, "God, you're good." Arizona giggled while holding Callie from behind. Her hands were sliding up and down Callie's sides.

"Just good?" Arizona asked smugly.

"Okay, no, you're really amazingly awesome." Callie laughed and turned around. She slid her arms around Arizona's shoulders and held her close.

"I'm so rubbing off on you." Arizona laughed.

"In more ways than one." Callie winked and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

Arizona moved out of the embrace and started to undress as she moved toward their bed. Everything had been packed up in anticipation for their move. They found a large one bedroom apartment which was just a few blocks from Johns Hopkins. Callie's parents apologized for not being able to make it to the ceremony, but her father said they'd be there to see her when she becomes a doctor and then offered to pay for the apartment and all of her expenses. Callie was crushed that she was being dismissed by them, but at the same time, she was so happy that Arizona had invited her to lunch with her parents and brother. Arizona's family made her feel welcomed instantly and Arizona's mother even thanked her, because she was so proud to see Arizona so happy. They had a great time and Arizona's family did their best to embarrass her and Callie found the entire experience endearing. She loved her in-laws.

After lunch was the ceremony and not only did Arizona's family jump up and clap when Arizona was awarded her degree, but they did so when Callie walked across the stage as well. She wished her family could have been there, but having Arizona's there and seeing them cheer her on made her feel so happy and proud to be with Arizona. No one had ever made her feel this way. Arizona was right that all Callie did was stare at her during the ceremony, but she just couldn't help herself. "I love you, Arizona." She followed behind Arizona and waited for her to sit on the bed.

Arizona sat on the bed and grabbed Callie's hands and pulled her into the bed next to her. They giggled for a moment before Arizona caressed Callie's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you too, Calliope. And my parents, they love you too. Even my father was smitten with you." Arizona winked. "And my brother, I know he gave you some type of _'hurt her, I'll hurt you'_ speech, but he means well and as he and my parents left, he said he approves and gave me a thumbs up." Arizona sat up straighter and smiled at Callie. "I know you missed your parents, but I hope you still had a good graduation. And just think, tomorrow, we'll be in our new place and we can walk around Johns Hopkins and get to know the place."

Callie nodded and smiled, "I love your family, Arizona and they made me feel like I'm already a part of your family. So don't worry, I didn't feel like I was lacking anything today. Maybe my parents will actually show up when we graduate from med school, but really, let's just not discuss that right now because you gave me an earth shattering orgasm and I really want to give you one now." Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's and quickly plunged her tongue between Arizona's lips, savoring the taste of her lover. She leaned over Arizona and pushed her onto her back. "Just lay back and relax, babe."

Arizona turned slightly and made of show of fluffing her pillow and stealing Callie's before she laid back on both of them. She snuggled her head into the pillows and propped herself so she'd have the perfect viewing angle for what was to come. Callie shook her head and laughed at Arizona's antics. Her eyes met Arizona's and then slowly moved along her body, over her elegant neck, her perky breasts with pink peaks already hardened, over the creamy skin of her tight stomach and down to her pussy which was glistening still from the activities they shared earlier. "You look like you're all ready to go." Callie leaned down playfully lapped at Arizona's left nipple, then her right.

Arizona squirmed slightly under Callie's stare and she parted her legs to give her a better viewing. Callie's right hand gently brushed against Arizona's inner thigh as she spread her legs further. Callie climbed over her leg and then settled her stomach against Arizona's lower body and Arizona's hips jerked into her. "Someone's impatient." Callie laughed.

"Well, you kept me waiting long enough, don't you think?" Arizona tilted her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, an action she knew would turn Callie on.

Callie licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." She scooted down Arizona's body until her face was settled between Arizona's legs. She parted Arizona's labia with her left hand and pressed her tongue into Arizona's core. She stiffened her tongue and then pulled it out of her, then flattened it against the still glistening hole and greedily lapped her way up to Arizona's clit. She felt Arizona shiver beneath her as she clamped her mouth over Arizona's clit and sucked it firmly. She pressed her tongue into the delicate bundle of nerves and stroked it firmly. Callie pressed her index finger into Arizona, pulled it out and then plunged it back in firmly. Arizona's hips jerked with the motion. Callie looked up and saw Arizona's eyes on her. Arizona's mouth was agape and she was panting with each thrust. Arizona's hands were gripping the sheet at her sides and she used it as leverage to thrust toward Callie.

"Oh Calliope… don't stop. Please, just… don't stop." Arizona pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again and bit down, her brow was furrowed as she watched Callie. Callie never took her eyes off of Arizona as she continued to lick and suck her nub firmly. She felt Arizona's thighs press against the sides of her head and she knew that Arizona was coming close to her climax. After another stroke of Arizona's clit, Callie watched as her lover's back lifted off the bed, her eyes were shut and her head was thrown back in euphoria. She heard Arizona moaning softly and she kept lapping at her clit as she pulled her finger from Arizona. When she finally flattened back against the bed, Callie maneuvered herself to Arizona's side and kissed her lips.

"I am so full of bliss." Arizona giggled and curled her body toward Callie's warmth. They kissed languidly for a moment before Callie covered them both with a sheet. "My life is bliss because of you, Calliope. This is just the start of our lives together. Soon, we'll both be successful surgeons and still completely in love with one another. I just can't get enough of you. I love you so much."

Callie smiled and wrapped her arms more tightly around Arizona. "You're right, Arizona, this is just the start of our lives together. I love you." They lay in one another's arms, listening to their hearts beat before drifting into sleep, excited to begin the next step to their future together.


End file.
